On Stage
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Menyambut acara kelulusan, SMP Raimon mengadakan kegiatan drama tahunan bagi kelas 3. Untuk pemeran, mereka sepakat pakai kertas undian. Tapi... Terjadi kejadian tak terduga! Chapter 4 update!
1. Preparation

A/N :Aaaaaah! Lagi-lagi aku bikin malah bikin cerita baru! Uuuh, nggak apa, deh... Toh, ini fanfic udah kuselesaikan (ada 4 chapter). Oya, kalau baca fanfic ini mungkin bakal sedikit kaget karena isinya nggak seperti kebanyakan fanfic disini. Tapi, kalau ditanya, saya nggak nekanin unsur _romance_. Ehehehe, soalnya _romance_ itu benar-benar bukan _genre_ saya~ Hidup _parody/humor_! *ditendang ke laut* Ngg, karena lagi ada libur UAS, aku berniat kebut fanfic... Do'ain saja bisa!

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven punyaku? Waduh, waduh... _Scene_ pertandingannya bisa-bisa hanya berlangsung 2 menit, tuh...

Warning (s) : sedikit OOC. _Well_, sepertinya nggak ada yang nggak OOC di fanficku... =.= Tapi, kuusahakan masih _in character_ semaksimal mungkin (masih mungkin, lho?). _Pairing_nya... EndouGouenji mungkin... (lho? Kok, mungkin?)

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan! Onii-chan sedang baca apa?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berkepang dua kepada kakak tersayangnya. Dia sangat penasaran dengan buku yang sekarang dibaca serius oleh kakaknya itu. Sepertinya yang didalam buku itu harus dihafal karena mulut sang kakak terus komat-kamit kayak lagi merapal kutukan <em>voodoo<em> ke Garshield yang kabarnya kabur ke Hawaii. "Onii-chan kan udah selesai ujian. Kenapa sekarang sepertinya sedang menghafal begitu?"

Sang kakak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku itu ke sang adik. "Ah, ini naskah dialog."

"Naskah dialog? Wah, Onii-chan mau main drama ya?"

_Ace striker_ Inazuma Japan dan Raimon Eleven itu tersenyum. "Iya. Drama untuk perpisahan nanti."

"Waaa! _Sugoi_! Kapan itu, Onii-chan? Aku ingin lihat!"

"Seminggu lagi. Katanya dibuka untuk umum karena nanti sekalian ada bazaar dari kelas 1 dan 2. Kamu boleh datang bersama Fuku-san, kok."

"Yeeeeey! Eh! Eh! Onii-chan dapat peran apa? Kalau drama pasti Onii-chan jadi pangeran, kan?"

"..."

"...Onii-chan?"

Cowok itu hanya tersenyum kepada adiknya. "Kau lihat saja nanti, Yuuka..."

* * *

><p><strong>= On Stage =<strong>

**= Chapter 1 of 4 : Preparation =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

><p>Terdengar suara telepon berbunyi yang mengusik pendengaran si pemilik rumah. Cowok beralis tebal dengan mata sedikit mengantuk itu segera berlari untuk menjawabnya.<p>

"Halo? Dengan Fubuki Shirou disini," katanya.

_"Ah, halo, Fubuki-san!"_

Shirou langsung mengenali suara itu. "Tachimukai-kun? Ada apa?"

_"Fubuki-san sudah tahu belum? Minggu depan SMP Raimon akan ada pentas drama kelas 3 untuk menyambut perpisahan!"_

"Wah? Drama? Kelihatannya seru. Itu untuk umum?"

_"Kata Tsunami-san, sih, iya. Soalnya ada bazaar kelas 1 dan 2 juga. Fubuki-san berminat untuk nonton?"_

"Iya. Aku mau! Ada Endou-kun 'kan disana? Pasti dramanya bakal seru. Sayang kalau nggak nonton. Apa dramanya?"

_"Umm... Aku belum tahu pastinya... Tapi, katanya tentang kerajaan-kerajaan semacam dongeng Sleeping Beauty?"_

"Kok, ada kata 'semacam'nya?"

_"Kata Endou-san, dramanya Sleeping Beauty tapi beda... Dimodifikasi begitu. Agak bercampur dengan dongeng lain juga."_

"Keren, nih... Siapa pangerannya? Trus putrinya?"

_"Ka-kalau itu... Sebenarnya..."_

Tachimukai berbisik sesuatu. Shirou menajamkan pendengarannya. Matanya terbelalak. **"HAAAAAAH? NGGAK MUNGKIN!"**

* * *

><p>"Cukup untuk sekarang. Kita akan evaluasi sambil istirahat makan siang selama 25 menit!" seru Natsumi yang bertindak sebagai ketua dalam pelaksanaan drama ini. Semua anak yang menjadi pemeran dalam drama langsung menghela nafas lega dan menyerbu Aki yang menjadi seksi konsumsi dengan dibantu beberapa siswi lain. Sambil menyantap makan siang yang dibagikan, Natsumi mulai melihat-lihat kertas yang dari tadi ditangannya dibantu Kidou untuk memulai evaluasi latihan hari ini. "Mulai dari pemeran pangeran. Kazemaru Ichirouta, tolong lebih tegas lagi. Tapi, adegan pertarunganmu tadi sudah cukup memuaskan. Pertahankan. Selebihnya bagus, hanya kurang tegas dan seriusnya."<p>

"Yaah... Mana bisa aku serius membaca dialog-dialog yang 99,9% GAJE dan LEBAY itu? Sumpah, kata-katanya nggak _to the point_ banget. Gombal. Nggak efisien waktu! Yang bikin siapa, sih, naskahnya? Tapi, kalau yang bikin Megane, kayaknya aku nggak bakal kaget," protes Kazemaru.

"A-apa? He-hei! Itu hasil kerja kerasku setelah bersemedi 7 hari 7 malam, tahu!" balas Megane Kakeru, yang jadi penulis naskah, nggak terima.

"Euhh... Tapi, hampir 50% dari naskah ini yang diambil dari anime. Dari dialog maupun adegan. Yah, walau nggak mirip-mirip amat," kata Shinichi Handa yang kebagian untuk mengabdi di seksi dekorasi.

"Selanjutnya, Endou Mamoru. Jangan cengar-cengir melulu. Peranmu 'kan pengawal pangeran. Yang sangar, dong!" ucap Natsumi. Mamoru makin nyengir.

"Tapi, sejak awal, pembagian perannya memang hancur-hancuran... Agak susah juga karena banyak yang tidak sesuai sama karakternya. Seperti kasus Kageno yang nggak tau kenapa dapat peran sebagai raja. Masalahnya kita bukan Midorikawa yang bisa akting sampai kayak orang lain," komentar Kidou. Yup, siapa yang bisa akting seperti Midorikawa Ryuuji? Orang yang pas di Aliea Gakuen sifatnya _super_ dingin dan sadis, tapi aslinya cerah ceria begitu? Sepertinya Midorikawa sebaiknya dimasukin klub teater.

Mamoru _sweatdrop_. "Kidou, bukannya kamu juga? Tadi aktingmu waktu jadi penyihir jahat sempurna banget. Rasanya seperti melihat... _dark_!Kidou?"

"Hahh... Ide buat membagi peran lewat undian memang buruk ya..." imbuh Max yang dapat bagian jadi seksi dekorasi juga.

**"Salah siapa coba?"** cetus Someoka kesal sambil menghadiahi Megane _death glare_. Peran cowok macho (?) ini adalah menjadi seksi properti. Megane hanya bisa nyengir kutu. "Aku nggak bisa ngebayangin bagaimana penampilan drama kita nanti! Betul, nggak?" Someoka langsung mendapat sorakan-sorakan setuju dari anak-anak lain. Sepertinya Someoka berbakat jadi provokator dalam unjuk rasa...

Fuyuka segera melerai mereka yang protes dan berhasrat memutilasi Megane menjadi 1001 potong. Oya, peran gadis nan kalem ini menjadi ibu sang putri. Cocok banget ya! "Sudah, sudah... Kalian itu sudah untung dapat peran itu... Tidak seperti..."

Semua orang langsung melirik sesosok cowok yang dari tadi duduk diam didekat jendela. Cowok yang sedang makan sambil membaca kembali buku naskahnya itu hanya cuek waktu dilirik seluruh anak kelas 3 lainnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback bentar ya?<strong>

"Eh, yang udah jadi panitia dan membantu seksi-seksi nggak usah jadi pemeran drama ya! Tugas kita udah banyak, nih..." kata seorang cowok. Natsumi mengangguk setuju. Memang drama kali ini membutuhkan dekorasi yang cukup rumit. Yaah, ketuanya Si Natsumi, sih... Jadinya, semua hal harus '_perfect_'.

"Berarti untuk dramanya, akan memakai pemeran sejumlah orang yang belum dapat tugas. Tapi, disisakan beberapa untuk petugas tambahan," kata Kidou yang nggak jadi panitia, tapi kata-katanya selalu disetujui layaknya dia ketuanya. Ok, kita anggap saja dia adalah wakil ketuanya walau sebenarnya bukan. Wakil ketua, sih, ada. Tapi, wibawanya kalah telak dari Kidou. Jadinya wakil ketua yang asli malah nggak ngapa-ngapain.

Megane angkat bicara. "Dramanya sudah kubuat, kok! Seperti katamu tadi pembagiannya. Aku sudah menduga bakal begini," celetuk Megane sambil mengacungkan sebuah buku dengan tulisan 'naskah drama'. "Sekarang ini sedang diperbanyak oleh adikku."

"Nah, susunan panitia udah jadi... Naskah drama juga udah jadi. Sekarang tinggal membagi perannya!" seru Mamoru girang. Dia mengambil buku naskah dari tangan Megane. Dibukanya halaman yang menuliskan peran-peran yang ada di drama nanti. "Mmm... Dimulai dari... Tokoh pangeran ini enaknya..."

"Tunggu!" sela Megane. Dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kardus kecil yang isinya kertas-kertas. "Pakai undian saja. Biar nggak ada yang protes sama pembagiannya. Tapi, sebelum ambil, kita semua sepakat dulu! Nggak boleh protes sama hasil yang kalian dapat! Nggak boleh diam-diam tukar! Nggak boleh minta ganti!"

Natsumi mengelus dagunya. "Hmm, mungkin benar juga. Lebih adil."

"Setuju! Setuju!" sorak siswa lain.

"Semua ambil satu ya! Jangan berebut," kata Aki.

"Anu... Firasatku, kok, nggak enak?" ucap Fuyuka sebelum mengambil kertas. "Rasanya ada yang kurang."

"Tenang! Nggak ada yang perlu dicemaskan!" balas Megane enteng.

Kidou melirik kardus yang sudah kosong itu. "Semua sudah ambil. Sekarang kita buka sama-sama. 1... 2... 3!"

Siswa-siswa kelas 3 itu langsung heboh.

"Yah, hanya prajurit!"

"Ah, aku peri!"

"Hah? Pangerannya aku?" seru Kazemaru kaget begitu membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kertas yang dia ambil. "Kok, aku? Duuh... Padahal pengin dapat peran yang mudah! Capek, ah, hafal-hafalan terus."

"Wah, aku bakal jadi pengawalmu, Kazemaru!" kata Mamoru senang sambil menunjukkan kertasnya yang bertuliskan 'pengawal setia pangeran'.

Kidou membaca kertasnya. "Hmm... Aku antagonisnya ya..."

"Kidou..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kidou yang langsung menoleh ke orang yang memanggilnya.

"...Ini... Apa antara peran cewek dan cowok tadi kertas undiannya dicampur?"

Hening sejenak.

_Loading..._

_ Please wait..._

_ Please stand by..._

_ Please..._ Tunggu, tunggu... Nggak semua murid Raimon lemot seperti Mamoru, kan? Ayolah, cepetan bereaksi!

Setelah _loading_ beberapa saat yang kadang diselingi pesan _'not responding'_, _'please try again later', 'server not found', dan 'problem loading page'_ (tunggu, ini otak apa komputer, sih?)... Semua orang disana akhirnya terbelalak dan tersadar. **"Be-benar juga!"**

"Pa-pantas aku merasa ada yang kurang!" ucap Fuyuka.

"Eh, tapi semua cocok, kok, untungnya," kata Megane. Diliriknya semua orang. "I-iya, kan?" Beberapa mengangguk dan sebagian besar melihat kertas mereka sekali lagi.

"Eeh... Ngomong-ngomong yang dapat peran putri siapa? Harusnya tu cewek udah heboh karena senang dapat peran utama," kata Someoka melirik para kaum hawa. Cewek-cewek itu langsung berpandangan dan saling melihat kertas mereka lagi.

"Anu... Sepertinya diantara kami tidak ada yang menarik kertas itu," ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

**DEGH!**

Semua terdiam.

"Hah? Tunggu dulu!" Kidou langsung tersadar. Ditatapnya Shuuya, orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Jangan bilang kalau kau dapat peran..."

Shuuya mengangguk lemah.

**"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?"**

Langit rasanya runtuh pada siang hari itu...

Langit diatas Shuuya maksudnya...

**Flashback selesai...**

* * *

><p>"Gouenji, kamu memang sedang sial..." kata Kazemaru. Shuuya hanya menghela nafas. Pasrah. "Tapi, Megane. Kamu yakin kalau adegan ciuman itu nggak perlu dihilangkan? Buat apa, sih, dikasih adegan gituan!"<p>

"Lho? Malah kebetulan, kan? Kalian 'kan sesama cowok! Kalau sama cewek baru bahaya! Nggak usah sampai nempel juga apa susahnya! Saling deketin wajah aja sampai beberapa cm. Kalau keblabasan ya tinggal nikmatin aja!" ucap Megane ngasal yang langsung dicekik Someoka. Waduh, jangan-jangan Bang Someoka cemburu ya?

Natsumi menetralisirkan keadaan. "Sudah. Lalu, Gouenji-kun, memang sulit, tapi tolong lebih anggun lagi."

"Baik," jawab Shuuya singkat.

"Yak! Itu saja kiranya yang butuh ku evaluasi! Sekarang, kita lanjutkan latihan," ucap Natsumi.

**"LALU PULANG!"** seru Mamoru yang disambut dengan penuh suka cita oleh para anak cowok. Mamoru langsung dijitak Natsumi. "Lho? Kan, bener, Natsumi?"

"Iya, tapi tidak secepat itu! Hari ini 'kan kita ada sesi pengukuran baju!" kata Natsumi mengingatkan.

"Lho? Bukannya biasanya pakai seadanya?" tanya Fuyuka.

Natsumi menggoyangkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Hmm. Tidak untuk tahun ini! Aku ingin membuat drama yang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Harus beda! Karena tahun ini skala dramanya besar dengan penonton dari berbagai kalangan. Apalagi kita telah disponsori sepenuhnya oleh Kidou Corp. Tidak boleh disia-siakan. Tidak tiap tahun ada drama sekolah yang disponsori Kidou Corp!" Semua (kecuali Kidou dan Natsumi) bengong waktu dengar kata-kata Natsumi. _'Kidou Corp yang itu? Bapaknya Kidou? Sumpeh, loe?'_ Natsumi tersenyum melihat ekspresi teman-temannya. "Nah, sekarang kalian tahu, kan, mengapa harus tampil maksimal? Ok, ayo latihan!"

"Ba-baik..."

* * *

><p>"Endou..." panggil Kazemaru.<p>

Mamoru menoleh. Ceritanya 2 orang ini lagi dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Harusnya hari ini dengan Shuuya juga mereka pulangnya. Tapi, _striker_ satu itu masih ditahan oleh Natsumi dan Kidou. Entah ada masalah apa. Kelihatannya tentang latihan suara falseto agar suara Shuuya lebih cewek. Jadinya ya terpaksa cuma berdua. "Ya, Kazemaru?"

"Kamu... Mmm, akhir-akhir ini... Kayaknya agak aneh."

"Ha-hah? Aneh bagaimana, Kazemaru?" Mamoru balik nanya.

Kazemaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Aneh... Aneh bagaimana ya...? Aneh pokoknya!" Kazemaru berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat perubahan Mamoru akhir-akhir ini. Tak lama kemudian Kazemaru menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Misalnya makan siang hari ini. Tumben banget kau hanya habis 1 porsi! Biasanya juga 3 porsi, kan?"

"Eh, umm... Hari ini aku hanya agak kenyang. Ehehehe!"

"Kamu nggak sedang ada masalah, kan, Endou?"

"Ahaha! Tenang! Tenang! Semuanya beres, kok!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kazemaru menghela nafas. "Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Pokoknya kalau ada masalah, jangan segan cerita sama aku. Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu. Ah, sudah ya!" ucap Kazemaru saat melihat gang menuju rumahnya mulai terlihat.

"Ya! Sampai besok!" seru Mamoru. Begitu Kazemaru menghilang dari pandangan, Mamoru menghela nafas lega. "Fiuh! Hampir saja!" Wah, ada apa ini? Sepertinya goalkeeper kita ini memiliki suatu hal yang disembunyikan. Oww, tidak biasanya! Seorang 'Endou Mamoru', yang terkenal _super_ terbuka hingga teman-temannya tahu apa saja dosa-dosanya (?) ini, memiliki rahasia. Rahasia apa ya...?

"Nggak boleh sampai ketahuan!" Muka Mamoru memerah. _'Tapi... Semakin kuperhatikan memang aslinya dia manis banget... Sayang nggak ada yang nyadar. Coba dia agak manis dikit sikapnya, pasti semua orang...'_ Mamoru langsung memukul-mukul wajahnya sendiri.** "AAAAAAARGH! NGGAK BOLEH! NGGAK BOLEH! SADAR, MAMORU! GOUENJI ITU 'KAN TEMANMU! COWOK PULA!"** teriaknya depresi. Orang-orang yang lagi berjalan disekitarnya langsung menoleh. Sadar bila sudah teriak nggak jelas dimuka umum, Mamoru langsung tunduk-tunduk minta maaf dengan cengiran andalannya. "A-ah... Jangan pedulikan saya... Maaf, sudah mengagetkan." Dengan muka merah Mamoru buru-buru berlari pulang ke rumah.

_'Aku masih belum yakin... Tapi, setiap aku melihat Gouenji ngobrol dengan orang lain, yang terlintas dikepalaku adalah hasrat untuk menonjok wajah orang itu dengan Fist of Justice... Kenapa ya...?'_ batin Mamoru sepanjang perjalanan. _'Masa, sih, aku jatuh cinta? Kalau iya, mengapa harus dengan Gouenji? Sahabatku sendiri...? Apa Cupid salah nembakin panahnya?'_

Karena terlalu lama berpikir, otak Mamoru sepertinya sudah mulai konslet (?).

'_Kayaknya iya, deh... Pasti Cupid-nya tu masih pemula! Atau dia lagi nganggur, makanya iseng! Mungkin juga dia... HAH? LHO? KENAPA AKU JADI NYALAHIN CUPID GINI? AAAAAAARGH! STOP! JANGAN MIKIRIN ITU LAGI! FOKUS KE DRAMAMU NANTI, MAMORU!'_

Mamoru segera masuk ke rumahnya dan (tidak biasanya) berniat mandi hari ini... Ibunya sampai terheran-heran. "Ada apa ya? Terakhir dia bertingkah begitu waktu mau final melawan Zeus itu... Tapi... Ah, tak apa-apa. Kebetulan dia sudah nggak mandi 3 hari. Bagus kalau dia mau mandi tanpa harus kusuruh sekarang," gumam ibu Mamoru dengan senyum (?).

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>."

"_Okaeri_, Yuuto-san," sambut butler keluarga Kidou. "Akan segera kami siapkan air mandinya."

Kidou mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri Kidou. Kidou langsung menoleh kepadanya. "Ada apa?"

"Yuuto-san, tuan besar memanggil Anda," kata pelayan itu.

_'Otou-san? Ada apa ya?'_ batin Kidou. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Kidou menyerahkan tasnya ke si pelayan lalu berjalan menuju ke ruangan ayahnya. Perlahan dia buka pintu ruangan itu. "Otou-san mencariku?"

"Yuuto, maaf langsung memanggilmu. Padahal kau baru pulang," kata kepala keluarga Kidou itu. Dia beranjak dari kursi kerjanya lalu berjalan ke sofa panjang di ruangan itu. Kidou juga berjalan ke sofa dan duduk disamping ayah angkatnya. "Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau pulang sore sekali."

"Baik, kok, Otou-san. Ah, hari ini aku dan Natsumi pergi ke penjahit. Jadi, agak lama," kata Kidou.

"Oh, Natsumi putri keluarga Raimon... Benar juga dramamu itu sebentar lagi ya? Pasti kamu sibuk."

Kidou tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Otou-san ingin bicara apa?"

Wajah pria itu keruh. "Ini... Ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Raimon."

"Eh? A-ada apa, Otou-san?"

"Yuuto. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"...?"

Pembicaraan selanjutnya membuat Kidou kaget. Namun, dia menyetujui permintaan ayahnya itu. Demi keluarga Raimon yang sudah menjadi rekan ayahnya. Bukan. Demi teman-temannya. Demi semuanya yang dia sayangi.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya...<strong>

"Kapten~ Pagi~"

Mamoru menoleh. Sesosok remaja berambut biru kehitaman berlari ke arahnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya. Mamoru tersenyum dan langsung membalas panggilannya. "Toramaru! Pagi! Semangat banget, nih!"

Toramaru nyengir. "Ehehehe. Soalnya hari ini kelasku mulai menyiapkan untuk bazaar! Aku nggak sabar untuk lihat dramanya, lho! Bagaimana latihannya?"

"Pokoknya udah sip, deh! Tapi belum ada 30%, sih..."

Toramaru _sweatdrop_. "Kalau belum ada 30% belum bisa dibilang 'sip', kan? Tinggal seminggu lagi, lho."

Mamoru menggaruk kepalanya. "Hmm, memang, sih..." Sekarang dia dan Toramaru berjalan beriringan masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Belum sampai beberapa langkah melintasi gerbang, Mamoru melihat Natsumi dan Kidou berbicara dibawah salah satu pohon disudut sekolah. "Eh... Itu Kidou dan Natsumi, kan?"

"Ah, benar juga..." ucap Toramaru. Dia mengamati sejenak. "Sepertinya sedang mengobrol serius. Apa soal drama?"

"Nggak mungkin, kalau soal drama, mereka pasti diskusinya bareng anak-anak!" Mamoru celingak-celinguk sebentar, mengamati kondisi sekitar. "Yuk, kita nguping kesana!"

"Eeeh? Tapi, kan..." Karena Mamoru sudah bergerak duluan dan menyeret lengan seragamnya, Toramaru mau tak mau mengikuti senpainya itu.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... Begitu ya..." ucap Natsumi. "Harus hati-hati. Nanti akan kuberitahu Ayah."<p>

Kidou mengangguk. "Ya, tolong sampaikan pada beliau."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami masih menyelidiki alasannya... Kemungkinan soal..." Mata Kidou langsung menuju ke sebuah semak-semak. "Sebelumnya... Endou, Toramaru... Menguping itu bukan tindakan terpuji."

"Eh? Ketahuan?" celetuk seseorang dibalik semak-semak.

"Tuh, kan, Endou-san! Nggak mungkin kita bisa menguping semudah itu dari Kidou-san!" kata Toramaru sambil keluar dari semak-semak.

"Hehehe... Sorry, Kidou. Penasaran, sih, ngomong apaan kamu sama Natsumi," terang Mamoru.

"Maaf, Kidou-san! Natsumi-san! Aku tadi dipaksa ikut sama Endou-san!"

"Eeeeeh? Siapa juga yang maksa kamu, Toramaru?"

"Endou-san, kan? Tadi sampai seret-seret lengan seragamku!"

"Hah? Masa, sih? Waduh, nggak ingat..."

"E-Endou-san..." Toramaru _sweatdrop_. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel masuk. Toramaru langsung gelagapan. "Huwaaaaah! Gawat! Aku lupa! Pagi ini 'kan ada rapat untuk bazaar! Aaaah! Maaf, Endou-san! Kidou-san! Natsumi-san! Aku ke kelas dulu!" Setelah pamit, Toramaru langsung berlarian masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Mamoru garuk-garuk kepala. "Kenapa panik begitu? Kan, hari ini sudah mulai pelajaran bebas untuk kelas 1 dan 2 karena ada persiapan bazaar?"

"Kau lupa ya, Endou-kun? Toramaru 'kan ditunjuk sebagai salah satu panitia untuk bazaar. Tentu saja dia jadi cukup sibuk sekarang," terang Natsumi mengingatkan Mamoru yang memiliki daya ingat payah. Sedang yang diingatkan hanya cengar-cengir sambil minta maaf karena lupa.

Mamoru teringat kembali apa tujuannya menguping tadi. "Trus, kalian tadi ngomongin apa, sih? Sepertinya serius."

Kidou menghela nafas lalu geleng-geleng. "Haah... Bukan apa-apa, kok. Lupakan saja. Ayo, masuk. Kita harus segera latihan. Teman-teman pasti sudah menunggu."

"Hah? Kidou, kok, gitu, sih? Kasih tahu, dong!"

"Ini bukan masalah yang pantas di dengar anak kecil."

"Eeeegh? Kita 'kan seumuran! Whoi, Kidou! Kidou! **Whoooooooi~ Kidooooou~**"

Sepertinya seharian ini, Kidou harus sekuat tenaga mengelak dari rengekan Mamoru...

_'Aku tidak boleh memberitahu siapa pun tentang masalah ini... Cukup Natsumi dan aku saja yang mengurusi masalah ini. Kalau mereka sampai mengetahuinya...'_ Kidou mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. _'Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai informasi ini bocor...'_

* * *

><p><strong>= TO BE CONTINUE =<strong>

* * *

><p>4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ahaha, maaf kalau ntar fanficku ini mungkin mengecewakan kalian. Terutama yang nge<em>fans<em> sama uke=Kazemaru. Ehehehe. Awalnya aku nggak ada niatan jadiin dia pangeran. Niat awal, sih, yang mau dijadikan pangeran Si Kidou. Nah, karena hobiku sebelum bikin fanfic tu membuat sketsa-sketsa adegannya (biar inget), aku gambar, deh. Iseng-iseng Kazemaru aku pakaikan kostum pangerannya. Walah, Kazemaru jadi ganteng banget ternyata! Cocok banget, deh, pokoknya! Akhirnya ya Kazemaru yang kujadikan pangeran. Sesekali aku pengin melihat Kazemaru rada macho (?)."

Kazemaru : "Trus, sebagai imbasnya, malah Gouenji yang dijadiin putri?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Kalau itu emang dari awal niatnya gitu! Gouenji terlalu sering jadi seme. Dia juga harus ngerasain bagaimana jadi uke itu! Mwahahaha!" (membara)

Hi-chan : "Halah... Alasannya pasti karena kau pecinta uke!Gouenji..."

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Diam! Kalau nggak diam, nggak bakal aku bikinin fanfic ToramaruGouenji!"

Hi-chan : (_shock_) "Nooooo! Iya, deh, aku diem!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ok, tolong reviewnya... Maaf kalau kurang lucu! Chapter selanjutnya diusahakan lebih lucu. Yaah, _flame_ juga boleh. Ehehehe."


	2. Practice

A/N : Nyaaa~ Terima kasih atas _review-review_nya! Ehehe, sudah kuduga kalau bakal banyak yang kaget sama _pair_nya. Hmm, tapi, aku akan usahakan agar _pair_ ini aman dibaca bagi semuanya Yaah, toh, _romance_ memang bukan keahlianku... Sebenarnya sudah niat ku_update_ kemarin tapi ternyata ada _deadline_ komik untuk majalah sekolah, jadinya sibuk, ehehehe. Beuuh, mintanya 8 halaman selesai dalam 1 minggu dengan _inking_ manual! Fuuuh, _ending_nya bisa minta diundur karena ada badai ulangan. Yak, ini _chapter_ 2! _Enjoy_!

_Disclaimer_ : Inazuma Eleven punyaku? Nggak mungkin, deh. Kalau _game_nya, sih, punya.

_Warning (s)_ : mungkin ada yang OOC (tapi kuusahakan _in character_, sih...), _pair_ tak biasa (?), gaje, reaksi nyerempet ke lebay, _shounen-ai_ yang nggak mesra (?), dan lain-lain. Buat yang nggak suka, boleh tidak baca~ (tapi kalau saya sarankan baca saja *plaak!*)

* * *

><p>"14 tahun kemudian, sang putri menjadi gadis yang cantik dan lemah lembut..." kata Megane yang menjadi narator dalam drama kali ini. "Kerajaan kembali tenang setelah kejadian tak mengenakkan yang dilakukan oleh penyihir jahat pada perayaan kelahiran sang putri. Namun, para penghuni kerajaan tetap waspada akan keselamatan sang putri. Dan pada suatu hari yang indah, ratu dan putri jalan-jalan di taman kerajaan..." Fuyuka dan Shuuya berjalan masuk ke panggung. Tapi, saat Megane akan melanjutkan kalimatnya...<p>

"**Cut! Cut!** Gouenji-kun, perhatikan cara berjalanmu!" seru Natsumi.

Shuuya kaget. "Ca-cara berjalan?"

"Iya, seorang putri harus berjalan dengan anggun dan elegan! Mulai lagi!"

"Be-begini...?" Shuuya mencoba berjalan sekali lagi.

"Salah! Itu masih kasar," ucap Natsumi.

Aki angkat bicara. "Gouenji-kun, coba kakinya agak merapat."

Shuuya mencoba berjalan kembali. "Gouenji, agak biasa saja. Kalau begitu jadi seperti jalannya penguin," ucap Kidou.

"Masih salah. Begini, Gouenji-kun," ucap salah seorang cewek sambil memberi Shuuya contoh.

Sebisa mungkin, Shuuya menirukannya. Jelas tidak bisa tepat karena kodrat Shuuya sebagai lelaki tulen. "E-eto... Waktu tampil 'kan Gouenji-kun pakaiannya gaun yang sampai menutupi mata kaki. Kurasa tidak perlu latihan berjalan, Natsumi-san..." kata Fuyuka membela Shuuya.

"I-iya, Natsumi. Lagipula memang Gouenji itu cowok, kan? Jelas nggak bisa, dong, dipaksa seperti cewek!" Mamoru ikutan membela Shuuya. Seluruh anak cowok juga mengangguk mendukung Mamoru.

Natsumi menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Drama ini harus _perfect_! Hmm, mungkin latihannya harus pakai rok juga ya. Kino-san, tolong pinjamkan Gouenji-kun rok seragam Raimon di UKS. Aku akan melatihmu menjadi seorang _lady_ yang benar! Kidou-kun bantu aku! Fuyuka-san dan Aki-san juga tolong bantu aku."

**"!"** Shuuya _shock_. Apakah sampai disini saja takdirnya sebagai seorang cowok tulen? Dia memberi tatapan minta tolong ke anak cowok yang ada di aula. Tapi, semua nggak berani menolong karena lawannya adalah Natsumi. Bisa-bisa diploma mereka nggak dikasih dan terancam harus mengulang kelas 3!

"Ma-maaf, Gouenji..." kata Mamoru.

"Kami nggak berani..." sambung Handa dengan muka pucat.

"Go-Gouenji, be-berjuanglah..." kata Someoka.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara jeritan yang bersamaan dengan melayangnya ketulenan seorang lelaki bernama Gouenji Shuuya...

* * *

><p><strong>= On Stage =<strong>

**= Chapter 2 of 4 : Practice =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

><p>"Fuaaaaaaah~ Latihan hari ini melelahkan ya..." kata Mamoru sambil merebahkan dirinya di lantai aula. Sekarang memang sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang. Sehingga banyak anak kelas 3 yang keluar dari aula untuk sekedar 'ambil nafas'. Namun, banyak juga yang tinggal di aula sambil menyantap <em>obento<em> mereka. Yaah, kecuali para seksi properti. Mereka masih asyik mengerjakan properti sambil sesekali mengambil onigiri yang disediakan Aki, Fuyuka, dan Natsumi. Karena onigiri buatan ketiganya ada di dalam satu tempat, para seksi properti selalu berhati-hati saat akan mengambil onigiri. "Engg... Tapi, kasihan juga Gouenji tadi..." lanjut Mamoru.

Kazemaru _sweatdrop_ sambil ketawa garing. "Ahaha... Memang si Natsumi itu... Gouenji sampai diseret ke ruang kelas yang kosong untuk privat kepribadian seorang _lady_. Huff...!"

"Dan tadi anak-anak cewek juga malah semangat buat ikutan bantu Natsumi ngelatih. Haduuuh... Parah, deh! Untung sama Fuyuppe tadi berhasil dihentikan sebelum Gouenji dipanggilkan guru kepribadiannya Natsumi!" imbuh Mamoru sambil _sweatdrop_. _'Ah... Wajah Gouenji tadi sampai pucat... Entah dia tadi disuruh ngapain.'_

"Ya iyalah... Harga diri sebagai cowok. Tapi, akhirnya setelah itu kita bisa latihan drama secara normal... Ah, sepertinya Someoka dapat onigiri buatannya Natsumi," ucap Kazemaru saat tak sengaja melihat Someoka yang setelah melahap sebuah onigiri tangannya dengan panik langsung menyambar sebotol minuman.

Mamoru lagi-lagi _sweatdrop_. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya... Bisa bikin orang darah tinggi, tuh, onigiri bikinan Natsumi. Berasa makan garam, doang."

Kidou tiba-tiba muncul. "Oi, sebentar lagi kita mulai latihan lagi. Gouenji mana?"

"Hah? Baru juga istirahat 10 menit!" protes beberapa anak yang ikut dalam drama.

"Kita harus buru-buru. Masih banyak yang belum hafal dialog, kan?"

"Gouenji tadi sepertinya sama Toramaru," kata Handa.

"Biar kupanggil!" ucap Mamoru. Kebetulan dia memang ingin sambil cari angin. Dia mulai celingak-celinguk begitu keluar dari aula. _'Hmm, kira-kira dimana ya... Ah, itu kalau nggak salah temannya Toramaru!' _Mamoru mendekati seorang anak kelas 1 yang sedang membawa sebuah kardus besar. Mungkin itu salah satu properti untuk bazaar mereka. "Ah, maaf, kamu tahu dimana Toramaru?"

"Eh? Toramaru? Biasanya, sih, sekarang dia makan siang di atap. Tapi, karena sekarang jadi panitia bazaar, mungkin dia sekarang makan siang di ruang OSIS," katanya. Mamoru segera menuju ruang OSIS, tapi ditengah jalan salah seorang teman Toramaru menghentikannya dan menyuruh Mamoru ke sebuah pohon besar dekat ruang klub sepak bola.

"Lagi cari Toramaru, kan? Aku baru saja lewat sana. Dia sedang makan siang bersama Gouenji-senpai," ucap anak itu.

"Ooh, makasih ya!" Mamoru berbalik menuju ruang klub. _'Kenapa makan siang disana ya? Bukannya tempat itu sepi banget kalau lagi jam segini? Hmm...'_ Akhirnya dia sampai juga di depan ruang klub. Benar saja, dia menemukan sosok Shuuya di salah satu pohon dibelakang ruang klub. Segera dia hampiri sosok itu. "Oi, Gou-eh... Lho? Tidur ya?"

Mamoru terpana sejenak. Shuuya dengan damai tidur direrumputan. Rasanya seperti melihat sisi lain dari _striker_ api yang selalu bersikap _cool_ itu. Mulut _striker_ itu sedikit terbuka untuk memudahkan bernafas. Dadanya naik turun dengan perlahan. Sepasang mata cokelat bersembunyi dibalik pelupuk mereka. Dengan hati-hati, Mamoru mendekatinya. Memperhatikan.

Senyum mulai menghiasi wajah Mamoru. "Ehehe, kalau begini jadi mirip putri tidur beneran ya!" celetuknya pelan. Mamoru berjongkok disamping Shuuya. _'Wah, ternyata bulu matanya Gouenji tebal. Lentik lagi...' _Seperti terhipnotis, Mamoru mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan mulai dia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah 'putri tidur' itu. Semakin mendekat, bau tubuh Shuuya mulai tercium sedikit demi sedikit. Bau yang sangat nyaman untuk terus dihirup bagi Mamoru. _'Tidak terlalu wangi, tapi juga sama sekali tidak bau... Wangi tubuh yang hangat... Manis...'_

Tangan Mamoru menyentuh dagu Shuuya. Sedikit dia dongakkan kepala Shuuya dengan hati-hati. Diarahkan sepasang bibir mungil itu ke bibirnya. _'Gouenji... aku...'_

Srek!

"Ah! Endou-san!"

Reflek Mamoru langsung melemparkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Shuuya dan mencoba bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa. "E-eeehmm... Kupikir kau kemana, Toramaru!"

"Ehehe, tadi tiba-tiba kebelet... Jadinya buru-buru ke toilet. Cari Gouenji-san ya?" kata Toramaru yang muncul entah dari mana. Dia kaget melihat Shuuya tergeletak direrumputan. "Lho? Gouenji-san ketiduran, toh?"

"Iya. Mungkin kecapekan," terang Mamoru. Didalam hari dia lega. _'Fiuuuh! Untung tadi aku belum benar-benar mencium Gouenji! Trus untung saja aku tadi sempat menjauh sebelum Toramaru...'_

"Oya, tadi Endou-san ngapain nunduk?"

_'...tahu...'_

Mamoru langsung mati gaya.

Harus jawab apa dia? Itu tadi 'kan bukan adegan yang pantas untuk dilihat anak sepolos dan seliar (?) Toramaru! Mamoru langsung memutar otaknya. Dia mengacak-ngacak _memory_ di otaknya untuk mendapatkan alasan yang masuk akal dan aman untuk dikonsumsi anak-anak (?). "E-eeeeh... Tadi uang recehku jatuh, makanya aku cari. Ehehehe."

Hening.

Mamoru, sumpah... Alasanmu kurang berkelas.

Tapi, Toramaru hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Oooh... Begitu..."

Mamoru bersyukur karena Toramaru, walau suka rada ngelunjak ke _senpai_nya, kalau sama dia termasuk cukup patuh. _'Fiuuh, untung, deh!'_ batin Mamoru. "Tapi, bagaimana, nih? Gouenji tidur begini..."

"Ngggh... Aku sudah bangun, kok..." ucap Shuuya yang mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. "Maaf, tadi tiba-tiba ngantuk sekali."

"Nggak apa-apa. Ayo, yang lain sudah nunggu, tuh!" kata Mamoru. Shuuya pun berdiri lalu berjalan mengikuti Mamoru. "Sudah ya, Toramaru!"

"Iya! _Ganbatte_, Endou-san! Gouenji-san!"

* * *

><p>Bunyi bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Seluruh murid langsung menghela nafas lega. Apalagi para pemeran drama. Mereka langsung menyambar air minum dan merebahkan diri. Kidou dan Natsumi berdiskusi soal latihan drama kali ini lalu memberikan evaluasi kepada mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kidou memperbolehkan semuanya pulang. Tentu saja ini segera disambut bahagia oleh para murid kelas 3. Mereka langsung berhamburan keluar aula setelah merapikan barang-barang.<p>

Mamoru mendatangi Shuuya dengan Kazemaru dan Kidou dibelakangnya. "Gouenji! Yuk, pulang!"

Shuuya yang masih membaca teks dialognya, menoleh. "Ah, maaf, Endou. Hari ini aku nggak bisa pulang bareng kalian. Aku masih nunggu Toramaru rapat panitia bazaar."

Kidou teringat sesuatu. "Benar juga! Kalian akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang bareng, kan?"

"Iya, soalnya setiap hari Toramaru membantuku latihan drama," jawab Shuuya. Mukanya memerah sebentar. "Habisnya kalau tidak ada lawan mainnya susah. Lagipula kalau jam segini, rumah masih belum ada orang. Jadi, bisa latihan tanpa ketahuan."

"Ahaha, benar juga! Kamu 'kan nggak mungkin minta bantuan ke Yuuka atau Fuku-san! Apalagi sama ayahmu!" kata Kazemaru. Shuuya mengangguk pelan.

Mamoru membeku. _'Tunggu... Berarti Gouenji sama Toramaru... dirumah berduaan saja? La-lalu latihan dramanya... Drama kita 'kan ada adegan...!'_ Mamoru langsung mencengkram bahu Shuuya. "Go-Gouenji! La-latihan dramanya sama Toramaru itu... semua adegannya?"

Shuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran. "Eh? Jelas, kan?"

**"SEMUA? ADEGAN CIUMANNYA JUGA?"**

"**EEH?** Ka-kamu ini ngomong apa, Endou? Jelas di _skip_, dong!"

"A-ah... Be-benar juga ya, ahaha..."

"Kenapa kamu tanya itu, Endou?" tanya Kidou.

"E-eeeh... Mmm, habisnya ngeri juga membayangkannya..."

Kazemaru _sweatdrop_. "Ya iyalah. Mereka 'kan sama-sama cowok. Apalagi Gouenji putrinya."

Someoka yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan menyeletuk. "Padahal kalau dari segi tampang, sebenarnya lebih cocok Kazemaru yang jadi putri."

Kazemaru melotot. **"APA? BAGIAN MANA DARI DIRIKU YANG MIRIP CEWEK?"**

"Rambutmu 'kan panjang. Kalau perannya putri 'kan tinggal..."

"Yang rambutnya panjang 'kan nggak aku saja! Kageno, Max..."

"Iya, tapi yang tampangnya mendukung buat dijadikan cewek 'kan hanya-**GYAAA! AMPUUUN! AMPUUUUUN! CUMA BERCANDAAA! BERCANDAAAAAA!**"

** "SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MIRIP CEWEK, HAAAH? CARI MATI LOE? HAARGH?"**

** "GYAAA! LE-LEHER GUE... GIVE UP! GIVE UP!"**

Mamoru segera melerai Kazemaru yang masih bersemangat meminting kepala Someoka. Kidou dan Shuuya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Tak lama setelah Kazemaru dan Someoka berhasil dilerai, Toramaru datang. Shuuya pamit pulang duluan lalu pergi dengan Toramaru. Kidou, Kazemaru, Someoka, dan Mamoru mengucapkan 'selamat jalan' kepada mereka berdua. Someoka masuk kembali ke gedung aula karena para seksi properti masih ada kegiatan bersama. Akhirnya hanya Kidou, Kazemaru, dan Mamoru yang pulangnya bersama.

Disepanjang jalan mereka mengobrol dan bercanda. Namun, saat melewati sebuah taman bermain yang sepi, Kazemaru dan Kidou menghentikan langkah Mamoru lalu menyeretnya ke taman itu. Mamoru hanya bisa kebingungan karena tiba-tiba diseret dan didudukkan di salah satu bangku layaknya seorang tersangka yang sedang diinterogasi. Bahkan Kazemaru sampai bela-belain mengeluarkan senter dari tasnya dan menyoroti Mamoru dengan senter itu. Kidou yang tak mau kalah lantas mengeluarkan tape recorder dan didekatkan ke wajah Mamoru. Pas, deh! Beneran seperti sedang di interogasi!

"I-ini... ada apa, sih, Kazemaru? Kidou?"

"Kamu ngaku saja, deh, Endou!" kata Kazemaru dengan wajah serius sambil terus menyoroti Mamoru pakai senter.

"Hah? Ngaku apa?" ucap Mamoru sambil menelan ludah. _'Apa Kazemaru tahu kalau aku yang ngembat jatah onigirinya tadi siang?'_

Kazemaru menghela nafas. Kidou yang sekarang angkat bicara. "Aku nggak suka basa-basi. Jadinya, langsung kutanyakan _to the point_ saja... Endou, kamu suka Gouenji, kan?"

Hening.

"Tentu saja! Gouenji 'kan temanku?"

"Bukan itu maksud kami, bego!" potong Kazemaru yang kini menyorotkan senter tepat di mata Mamoru. Reflek Mamoru langsung teriak-teriak gaje karena kesilauan. "Kamu... rasa sukamu kepada Gouenji itu... lebih dari rasa suka kepada teman, kan?"

Deg.

Mamoru terdiam. "I-itu..."

"Endou, kami ini temanmu. Jelas saja kami tahu hal seperti ini. Hari ini saja kulihat kau mencuri pandang ke Gouenji lebih dari 40 kali," ucap Kidou. Kazemaru _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. _'Kidou, memangnya kamu ngitung?'_

_'Uuuh! Bagaimana ini? Apa memang harus kuakui?'_ batin Mamoru. Dia menatap ke arah 2 sahabatnya yang masih menanti jawaban darinya. Melihat sorot mata mereka yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dan tidak ingin dibohongi lagi itu, Mamoru akhirnya menyerah. "Kalau aku bilang 'iya', kalian tidak akan menyebarkannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kami ini temanmu! Kau bisa mengutarakan apapun kepada kami, Endou!" ucap Kazemaru.

"Saling menjaga rahasia adalah salah satu hal yang dilakukan ketika kita berteman dengan seseorang, kan?" imbuh Kidou.

Mamoru menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Jawabannya memang iya... Aku memang menyukai Gouenji lebih dari teman," ucapnya pasrah. "Memang ini menyimpang... Tapi, aku... Kuharap kalian tidak kecewa."

Kazemaru menepuk bahu Mamoru lalu duduk disampingnya. "Endou... Nggak usah masang tampang suram begitu, deh... Kami ngerti, kok!"

Kidou ikut duduk disamping Mamoru. "Iya, kami malah akan dukung kamu. Hmm, bagaimana kalau segera kau utarakan saja? Daripada diam begini dan terus jadi beban pikiran..."

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Mamoru. "Masalahnya kami sudah terlalu akrab. Aku nggak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau ternyata nanti Gouenji nggak punya perasaan yang sama denganku... Dia pasti..."

"Kurasa Gouenji bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Dia nggak akan berubah hanya karena hal begitu," kata Kazemaru. "Kau pikirkan sajalah... Kalau sudah yakin buat nembak, bilang saja. Kami pasti bantuin! Nah, yuk sekarang pulang. Sudah sore, nih!"

Kidou tersenyum kecil. "Iya, nanti keburu _first kiss_ Gouenji jatuh ke Kazemaru, tuh," godanya.

"Aah~ Iya juga, tuh! Lumayan juga ya, mungkin? _First kiss_, lho..." celetuk Kazemaru sambil memasang muka mesum (?).

"Iya, jarang-jarang bisa dapat _first kiss_ begitu."

"Nanti pas tampil bakal ku nikmatin baik-baik untuk menggantikanmu, Endou!"

"Heeeeei! Ini apanya yang mendukung? Malah mojokin begini! Aaaaaargh!" protes Mamoru yang nggak tahan dengan candaan sahabatnya itu.

Kidou dan Kazemaru tertawa. "Makanya sana cepetan nembak!" ujar mereka bersamaan yang langsung disambut teriakan protes sang kapten tim Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

><p>Mamoru menelan ludah. Ini memang bukan kunjungan pertamanya. Sumpah! Malahan dia sudah berkali-kali ke sana karena menjelang ujian dulu diadakan belajar kelompok bergilir yang anggotanya para anak kelas 3 di klub sepak bola. Tapi, siapa juga yang nggak <em>nervous<em> kalau **HARUS** dirumah orang yang kita sukai dan dirumah itu hanya ada kita dan orang yang kita sukai itu?

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Mamoru di siang hari nan cerah itu.

"Endou, kenapa? Ayo, masuk," kata si tuan rumah yang keheranan dengan tamunya yang dari tadi bengong di depan pintu.

"Eeehm, iya, ehehe... Nggak ada apa-apa, kok, Gouenji! Cuma... lama juga ya aku nggak kesini."

"Hmm, iya juga... Ah, kau tunggu saja dikamarku. Aku buatkan sesuatu dulu," ucap Shuuya setelah menyiapkan sandal rumah untuk Mamoru. Si tamu hanya bisa mengangguk saat melihat cowok berambut berdiri itu menghilang ke dalam rumah. Mamoru menuju ke kamar Shuuya yang posisinya telah dia hafal betul karena sudah berkali-kali dia kunjungi.

Kapten tim kesebelasan Raimon itu masih terbengong tidak percaya. Tidak disangka saat akan pulang tadi Shuuya langsung menghampirinya dan memintanya untuk ke rumah karena butuh teman latihan drama. Yaah, apa boleh buat, panitia bazaar sedang sibuk sekali hari ini. Sehingga Toramaru yang biasa membantu Shuuya latihan drama harus tinggal di sekolah sampai kegiatannya selesai sore nanti. Ini merupakan berkah bagi Mamoru untuk bisa berduaan dengan pujaan hatinya itu... Tapi...

_'Aaaaargh! Kenapa juga tadi Kidou dan Kazemaru pakai ngasih tatapan mesum kayak gitu? A-aku... Aku 'kan nggak mungkin ngapa-ngapain Gouenji!'_ batin Mamoru sambil gulung-gulung di lantai kamar Shuuya saking depresinya. _'Duuh! Aku bisa bayangkan pertanyaan macam apa yang bakal ditanyakan 2 orang itu besok! Buset, siap-siap diinterogasi, nih! Uuugh... Nanti malam aku harus menyusun rencana untuk kabur dari mereka! Umm... Ke sekolah itu yang aman lewat jalan itu. Trus disekolah 2 anak itu jarang ke tempat yang itu... Oya! Besok aku harus bawa segala sesuatu untuk kabur! Misalnya boneka penguin untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kidou... Trus video game yang udah lama nggak kubalikin ke Kazemaru...'_

Ok, Mamoru... Sejak kapan kau jadi terorganisir begini?

Setelah menjalankan otaknya untuk berpikir selama beberapa saat, Mamoru akhirnya menyadari satu hal... Yaitu, tentang sosok sesungguhnya orang yang akan dia hadapi besok... _'OH IYA! KIDOU 'KAN GAME MAKER JENIUS? MEMANGNYA GUE BISA LOLOS DARINYA? SEKARANG SAJA DIA PASTI SUDAH MENGANALISIS APA SAJA HAL YANG AKAN KULAKUKAN UNTUK KABUR! BELUM LAGI, KAZEMARU 'KAN JAGO LARI? AAAAAAH!'_ Mamoru makin heboh mengguling-gulingkan dirinya di lantai sambil nungging-nungging, muter-muter, _push up_, _sit up_, joget-joget, bahkan senam poco-poco (?).

Cklek...

"Engg... Endou? Kamu ngapain, sih?"

Mamoru langsung sadar diri dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Ah, nggak, nggak! Tadi hanya coba gerak badan! Ehehehe!"

"Hmm, baiklah... Oya, ini. Maaf, hanya ada ini di dapur," ucap Shuuya sambil menurunkan nampan yang ia bawa ke lantai. Di atas nampan telah tersedia 2 gelas teh hijau, setoples biskuit, dan beberapa onigiri.

"Ah! Nggak apa-apa, kok! Ini juga sudah cukup! Ayo, mulai latihannya!" ajak Mamoru seraya mengambil buku naskah drama dari tasnya. Shuuya mengangguk lalu mereka berdua memulai latihan. Mamoru memperhatikan seksama. Sepertinya kursus vokal yang diikuti Shuuya (dengan paksaan Natsumi dan dibiayai Kidou) cukup berhasil. Suara Shuuya sudah mulai mendekati suara perempuan. Latihan berjalan lancar hingga tak terasa dialog terakhir sudah mereka baca. "Bagus, Gouenji! Nada bicaramu sudah bagus, lho! Udah mirip cewek!"

Shuuya kaget. "Yang benar? Fiuuh, syukurlah... Aku tidak mau diprotes Kidou dan Natsumi lagi."

"Ahahaha! Memangnya berat banget ya latihan olah vokalnya?"

"Ngg... Nggak juga, sih. Pelatihnya baik, kok. Tapi, aku merasa nggak enak saja kalau nggak bisa-bisa..."

Mamoru memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. "Hee? Kenapa? Karena dia terlalu baik trus kamu jadi segan?"

"Mmm... Itu juga, sih. Tapi, alasan utamanya karena..." Shuuya berpikir sejenak. Dia bingung harus memberitahukan hal ini atau tidak. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Mamoru yang nggak pengin topik pembicaraan diganti, Shuuya akhirnya menyerah. "Jangan kaget ya. Biaya mendatangkan pelatih itu untuk 1 pertemuan adalah... (silakan isi nominal yang menurut Anda mahal)** yen**!"

Seketika Mamoru tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _'A-apa? Aku memang tahu kalau Kidou sama Natsumi itu kaya... TAPI, MEREKA NIAT BANGET SAMPAI MENDATANGKAN PELATIH YANG BEGITU? KALAU BIAYANYA SEGITU BERARTI UDAH PROFESIONAL, KAN? BAGAIMANA PUN INI NGGAK WAJAR BUAT TARAF DRAMA ANAK SMP! INI 'KAN BUKAN MANGA OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!'_ Ok, Mamoru... Tolong hentikan _capslock abuse_-mu...

Shuuya langsung menyodorkan minuman ke Mamoru yang masih tersedak ludah sendiri. Dengan lemas Mamoru meneguk teh yang diberikan _striker_ api itu. "Huff... _Thanks_! Tapi, mereka memang niat banget ya!" Mamoru mengambil biskuit dari toples lalu memakannya. "Umm! Biskuit ini enak banget! Beli dimana?"

"Yang benar? Itu buat sendiri, kok."

"Oh, buatan Fuku-san?"

"Bukan. Itu buatanku."

"..."

"..."

**"...heegh?"**

Muka Shuuya memerah karena sedikit tersinggung dengan reaksi Mamoru. "Iya, itu aku yang buat. Memangnya nggak boleh?"

_'Bukannya begitu... Tapi, Gouenji... COWOK SMP MANA YANG MAU BIKIN BISKUIT DI WAKTU LUANGNYA? NENGOK DAPUR, SELAIN BUAT CARI MAKAN, SAJA MALES!'_ batin Mamoru. Dengan segera Mamoru mengganti ekspresi kaget yang menghiasi wajahnya dengan wajah biasa saja. "Tidak, kok! Ehehehe. Tapi, beneran. Biskuitnya enak sekali! Buat Yuuka-chan ya?"

Dengan pelan Shuuya mengangguk lalu sedikit tersenyum senang. "Iya. Kebetulan aku menemukan resep membuat biskuit yang mudah di majalah. Jadinya kucoba. Beneran enak?"

"Mmm! Nggak kalah, deh, dengan yang ditoko! Aku makan lagi ya!" Seperti anak kecil, Mamoru dengan lahap mengunyah satu demi satu biskuit yang dia ambil. Diam-diam Shuuya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakan itu. "Ngg? Gouenji, kamu nggak cobain?"

Shuuya menggeleng. "Aku masih kenyang."

"Hee? Coba saja satu! Aku nggak enak, nih... Makan sendiri begini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku minum saja."

"Eits! Nggak bisa begitu! Kan, kamu yang punya rumah trus ini juga kamu yang bikin biskuitnya. Cobain satu sajalah!"

"Engg... Tidak usah."

Mamoru mengambil sepotong biskuit lalu mendekati Shuuya. Reflek Shuuya menghindar. Akhirnya terjadi pergumulan dan kejar-kejaran diantara mereka. Mamoru ngotot ingin Shuuya menyicipi biskuit buatannya sendiri sedang Shuuya entah mengapa tidak ingin menyicipinya. Dengan gesit Shuuya berlarian dari ruang ke ruang yang sudah dia hafal betul seluk beluknya. Tapi, Mamoru tak kalah semangat untuk terus mengejar walau terkadang hampir tersandung perabotan atau menabrak dinding.

"Gouenji, ayo, dooooong! Kenapa, sih, kamu nggak mau makan masakanmu sendiri? Memangnya di dalam biskuit ini kau kasih sesuatu?" bujuk Mamoru.

"Sudah kubilang, kan! Aku masih kenyang! Dan di biskuit itu nggak ada apa-apa!" jawab Shuuya yang dengan lincah sekarang melompati sofa di ruang keluarga lalu melempar bantal yang di sofa itu ke Mamoru.

Dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, Mamoru berhasil menghindar. "Heyaaah!" Tanpa ragu Mamoru melompat dan menerjang ke arah Shuuya. Karena kaget, kecepatan reflek Shuuya menurun sehingga Mamoru berhasil menangkapnya. Tangan Mamoru yang memegang biskuit langsung mengarah ke mulut Shuuya. Tapi, kedua tangan Shuuya langsung menutupi mulut yang diincar dengan biskuit itu. Kontan terjadi adegan gulat yang seru. Walau sudah memakai _God Catch_ (?) pun, tangan Shuuya tidak bergeser dari tempatnya. Hmm, kelihatannya Shuuya ada bakat untuk adu panco.

"Umph! Iya, deh! Aku nyerah!" kata Mamoru yang udah nggak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Biskuit yang sedari tadi ditangannya itu masuk ke mulutnya. Shuuya menghela nafas lega lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Huuff... Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku sudah ke-**UMMPH?**"

Sekali lagi punggung Shuuya menempel dengan lantai. Bibir Shuuya tiba-tiba sudah hampir bertemu dengan bibir Mamoru. Hanya sepotong biskuitlah yang memisahkan keduanya. Mata kedua orang itu bertemu. Dengan biskuit masih terjepit diantara bibirnya, Mamoru berbisik. "Makan..."

* * *

><p>Kidou dan Kazemaru masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Seharusnya mereka sudah pulang dari tadi, tapi mereka oleh salah seorang guru yang menanyakan kesiapan drama. Dengan keahlian Kidou berbicara, urusan segera selesai dan si guru 'melepaskan' mereka. Kazemaru menghela nafas lega. Drama mereka belum ada 70%, sih! Padahal sudah tinggal 4 hari!<p>

"Untung sekali tadi, Kidou!" kata Kazemaru. _'Kalau ketahuan belum siap, kami bisa-bisa disuruh latihan intensif selama 4 hari tanpa pulang!'_

"Iya, kita harus gerak cepat. Hmm, tapi hasil latihan Gouenji untungnya sudah mulai terlihat... Kazemaru, kau sudah lumayan hari ini. Tinggal kau perbaiki gerakan dan penghayatannya," terang Kidou. Kazemaru mengangguk setuju. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara _ringtone_ HP. Kidou merogoh sakunya lalu melihat nama yang tertera dilayar. Segera dia angkat telepon masuk itu. "Iya, _Otou-san_? Apa? Baiklah. Sekarang aku di depan toko (silakan isi sendiri namanya). Ya, akan ku tunggu."

Kazemaru terbengong melihat ekspresi serius Kidou. "A-ada apa, Kidou? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau pulang duluan saja," kata Kidou.

"Eh? Kamu?"

Tak lama sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di samping mereka. Seorang pria berpakaian rapi keluar dari pintu sopir lalu membuka pintu penumpang di belakang. "Silakan, tuan muda."

"Aku ada urusan kecil. Sampai besok," ucap Kidou yang setelah itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Si sopir menutup kembali pintu penumpang. Dia membungkuk ke arah Kazemaru lalu duduk kembali di belakang roda kemudi. Mobil mewah itu melaju diatas aspal dan menghilang dari pandangan 1 menit setelahnya.

"...haaah?"

Cowok kuncir kuda itu hanya terpukau dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Sementara keadaan di dalam mobil beratmosfer berat. Kidou menyambar laptop yang ada di dalam mobil dan dengan gesit jemarinya menari di atas _keyboard_. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kidou yang pandangannya masih tertuju ke layar monitor laptop.

"Sudah 55% _clear_, tuan muda," jawab sopir pribadi keluarga Kidou itu.

"Bagus."

Kidou menatap kembali laptopnya. Dilayar tertera rentetan data yang berderet rapi. Dengan cepat dia mengetikkan sesuatu hingga akhirnya muncul sebuah halaman dengan judul 'Kagemori' dari _database_ tadi. Dia baca beberapa kali halaman itu lalu membuka _web browser_.

_'Semoga bisa lancar...'_

* * *

><p><strong>= TO BE CONTINUE =<strong>

* * *

><p>Sip, bales review dulu. Oya, yang <em>login<em> dan bisa di PM, aku balas reviewnya lewat PM. Kalau yang tidak _login_/tidak punya akun/_login_ tapi PM-nya nggak aktif, ini balasannya!

**Kurii-tan **: Waduh, review pake HP ayah? Lagi nggak ada pulsa ya? *plaaak!* Ehehe, yang benar, nih, nggak terlalu OOC? Soalnya kalau aku yang bikin suka kelewat OOC, jadi agak deg-degan... Terima kasih, sudah merelakan waktu (baca : pulsa) untuk review fanfic ini!

**Aya** : Ahaha, sudah kuduga bakal ada review protes soal _pairing_nya. Umm, begini... Gouenji nanti nggak akan kubuat terlalu uke, kok. Intinya, masih ada _macho_ dan _cool_nya. Sumpah! . Aku juga nggak bisa bikin Gouenji jadi _super uke_. Ahaha, pokoknya nggak bakal sampai kejang, deh, pas dramanya. Sesekali gantian, dong, yang kejang (saya sering kejang saban baca fanfic dengan Mamoru yang jadi uke_ super innocent_), ehehe. Trus, dramanya juga nggak terlalu _detail_, kok! Capek! (_author_ nggak niat) Ah, aku udah _update_ fanfic Ghost Hunter, kok! Ayo, dibaca! (promosi)

Ok! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :)


	3. On Stage

A/N : _Minna-san_~ Ini dia chapter 3-nya! Terimakasih atas review-review positifnya walau _pair_ disini bukan kesukaan kalian. Maaf agak telat, padahal niatnya update Hari Minggu... Tapi, molor karena saya keasyikan main _game_ dan baca manga-manga yang baru saya beli. Aaaargh! Saya pengin Inazuma Eleven volume 8 cepat terbiiiit! Soalnya ada _hint pair fave_ saya di akhir volume 7! Oya, pada akhirnya ini menjadi 5 chapter. _Gomenasai_, gara-gara setelah baca ulang (untuk koreksi) saya dapat ide lagi... Fiuuh~ Sip, silakan dibaca!

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven bukan punya saya, lho? Kalau yang punya saya, bisa-bisa dapetin skor 99 – 0 di _game_nya nggak butuh _cheat_!

Warning (s) : OOC (tapi kuusahakan _in character_, sih...), _pair_ tak biasa (?), gaje, reaksi nyerempet ke lebay, _shounen-ai_ yang nggak mesra (?), dan lain-lain. Buat yang nggak suka, boleh tidak baca~ (tapi kalau saya sarankan baca saja *plaak!*)

* * *

><p>Bisa kita lihat, sekarang Mamoru sedang di pojok kamarnya. Buat <em>readers<em> yang menyimak dengan baik chapter sebelumnya, pasti tak perlu saya jelaskan lagi alasan mengapa mantan kapten tim Raimon itu sekarang berhasrat untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Tapi, karena dia masih sadar diri untuk sayang nyawanya, Mamoru memutuskan untuk hanya pundung di pojokan.

_'ENDOU MAMORU... APA YANG TADI TELAH KAU LAKUKAN, HAAAAH?'_

Sumpah! Mamoru tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya tadi. Hanya orang beriman yang tahu mengapa Mamoru tadi bisa _face to face_ dengan Shuuya dan dengan jarak yang aduhai. _'Apa-apaan juga kalimat super sensual _(?) _tadi? Aku nanti harus bilang apa ke Gouenji besok? April Mop? Maksa banget!'_

Mamoru semakin terpuruk jika mengingat adegan tadi. _'Ah, tapi tadi Gouenji hampir saja akan makan biskuitnya... Coba kalau nggak ada Fuku-san, pasti aku tadi sudah... ARGH! ENDOU MAMORU, SEJAK KAPAN OTAKMU JADI MESUM BEGINI?'_

Cowok ber_headband orange_ itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. _'Fuuh... Tenang, tenang... Aku harus bisa bersikap biasa besok.'_

* * *

><p><strong>= On Stage =<strong>

**= Chapter 3 of 5 : On Stage =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... Jadi, bagaimana kemarin, Endou?"<p>

Melihat dua sosok orang langsung menghadangnya setelah latihan drama babak pertama hari ini, Mamoru rasanya ingin menghilang sekarang juga. _'Sial, aku lupa kalau ada 2 orang ini... Uuuh, gawat! Padahal awalnya aku mau bikin rencana buat kabur!'_ Karena nggak mungkin bisa lolos dari dua orang ini tanpa rencana matang yang telah lolos uji lab (?), Mamoru memilih untuk menyeritakan kejadian kemarin. Tentu saja reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya itu tidak bagus.

**"Endou! Padahal kemarin itu kesempatan bagus! Kenapa malah kau sia-siakan, sih?"** kata Kazemaru dengan ludah muncrat-muncrat saking keselnya atas ketidakjantanan sahabatnya itu. Mamoru langsung berlindung dibalik mantel Kidou. Dengan _cool_, Kidou menendang Mamoru keluar dari bawah mantel biru kesayangannya tersebut.

Kidou menghela nafas. "Ah, sudah kuduga begini hasilnya..." Ditatapnya Kazemaru. "Kazemaru, memang harus kita lakukan 'itu'."

Kazemaru menggaruk kepalanya lalu mengangguk. "Iya, nih..."

Mamoru bengong. "Haah? Itu apaan?"

"Ufufufu, lihat saja nanti," kata Kazemaru.

"_Minna_! Ini onigirinya!" seru Aki sambil membawa senampan besar onigiri. Dibelakangnya Aki ada beberapa anak cewek yang juga membawa nampan. Kedatangan mereka disambut meriah oleh para anak cowok. Tapi, Natsumi langsung menghadangnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk antre. Setelah mengambil jatahnya, para anak cowok yang kelaparan itu langsung kembali ke aktifitas mereka sebelumnya sambil sesekali melahap onigiri di tangannya.

"Gouenji, kita latihan bagian ini," ucap Kidou kepada Shuuya baru saja mengambil onigiri bagiannya.

"Baiklah, aku juga belum begitu bagus bagian itu," kata Shuuya sambil membuka buku naskahnya. Buru-buru dia habiskan onigiri di tangannya. Karena terburu-buru, beberapa butiran nasi tertinggal di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Tunggu, Gouenji. Ada nasi di bibirmu," celetuk Kidou. Malu, Shuuya segera mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan baju. Tapi, kurang bersih. "Ah, masih ada sisa. Sini biar kubersihkan." Telunjuk Kidou menyeka bibir Shuuya. Lalu sisa-sisa nasi dari sudut bibir Shuuya yang sekarang menempel dijarinya, ia makan. "Hmm, onigirinya enak ya..." komentar _game-maker_ itu sambil tersenyum licik ke arah Mamoru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan tampang ingin bunuh orang.

"...!" Mamoru nyaris merobek naskah dramanya karena melihat adegan tak senonoh (?) itu. _'A-apa-apaan si Kidou tadi? Berani-beraninya... Berani-beraninya dia makan sisa nasi di bibir Gouenji! Aaaargh! Sial! Jadi, nggak bisa konsentrasi hafalan dialog! NGAPAIN JUGA DIA PAKAI NGASIH TAMPANG LICIK BEGITU!'_

"Ah, iya, onigirinya memang enak. Katanya hari ini mereka membuatnya dengan beras mahal yang dibelikan Natsumi... Kau belum memakan onigirimu ya, Kidou?" balas Shuuya dengan _innocent_. Yah, memang apa yang dilakukan Kidou tadi tidak terlalu aneh baginya. Sebab dia juga sering begitu saat adiknya belepotan krim kue.

"Aku belum lapar."

"Ooh..."

Kazemaru, yang sekarang sedang latihan dialog dengan Mamoru, ikutan tersenyum licik. _'Hee... Bagus juga cara Kidou buat memancing kecemburuan Endou. Ok, aku juga nggak akan kalah.'_

Natsumi menepuk tangannya dua kali. "Ayo, ayo. Kita mulai latihan lagi! Mulai dari awal!"

Sebelum berjalan ke samping panggung, Shuuya meraih botol minumnya lalu meneguk air putih di dalamnya. Tenggorokannya yang sedikit kering menjadi segar kembali. Kazemaru menghampirinya sambil memastikan bahwa Mamoru melihat aksinya. "Gouenji, aku minta minummu ya! Minumku habis."

Shuuya mengangguk kecil lalu menyerahkan botol minumnya ke Kazemaru. Sejenak sebelum menegak air dari botol itu, Kazemaru melempar seringaian penuh kemenangan ke Mamoru. Secara, itu 'kan bisa dibilang ciuman secara tidak langsung. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Mamoru menahan dirinya yang sudah berhasrat mengeluarkan _Fist of Justice_ ke wajah Kazemaru. Bisa dilihat betapa keras usahanya menahan diri dari dahsyatnya tangan Mamoru yang terus gemetar sambil meremas buku naskah. Mulutnya mengatup rapat-rapat.

Kidou tersenyum licik melihat Kazemaru. _'Hoo... Bagus, bagus... Dengan begini, Endou pasti bakal terpancing.'_

* * *

><p>"Ke kanan dikit... Terus-terus... Sip!"<p>

Someoka akhirnya memasang properti awan ke dinding. Setelah pas, ia turun ke bawah. "Huff, dengan begini selesai sudah tugas tim properti dan dekorasi!" katanya. Dia melirik ketua tim dekorasi, Handa. "Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang masang properti awan ini? Harusnya 'kan tugas tim dekorasi!"

"Maaf, maaf! Habisnya di tim dekorasi nggak ada yang tinggi! Lagipula untuk posisi awannya nggak bisa dijangkau kami walau sudah pakai tangga terpanjang yang ada," kata Handa sambil nyengir. Dia menatap Natsumi. "Natsumi, ini sudah cukup, kan?"

Natsumi mengamati sekali lagi. "Hmm, sepertinya sudah. Sekarang kita latihan pakai properti."

"Wuah, pedangnya kereeeen! Kayak beneran!" kata Mamoru saat mengamati properti pedangnya. Kazemaru mengangguk setuju kepada Mamoru.

Kazuto, adik kembar Megane Kakeru, menyeringai puas. "Ufufufu, tentu saja. Begituan, mah, keciiiiil!" ucapnya bangga. Hmm, sepertinya ada bakat untuk bikin properti _cosplay_ tokusatsu, nih!

Natsumi duduk. "Oke, kita coba latihan tanpa teks! Kazemaru-kun, Endou-kun, dan Kidou-kun segera bersiap dengan properti! Kita mulai dari adegan pertarungan." Gadis berambut cokelat itu melirik bagian _lighting_ yang ada di atas. "_Lighting_, lakukan sebaik yang tadi! Siap. 3, 2, 1!"

Kazemaru dengan gagah masuk ke panggung. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dengan wajah kaget sebelum menatap ke arah Kidou. "I-ini...! Kau yang melakukan semua ini, **Jude**?"

Dengan wajah angkuh dan dagu terangkat, Kidou mengucapkan dialog bagiannya. "Huh, memangnya mengapa dengan hal itu? Kau keberatan, **Tuan Nathan**? Ah, maaf..." Seringaian muncul di wajah Kidou. "... sekarang kau adalah putra mahkota kerajaan _Lightning Gate_, kan? Fuh, padahal statusmu hanya anak dari seorang selir. Kau beruntung sekali karena kakak-kakakmu tewas dalam perang."

Mamoru menyeruak maju. "Hei, tutup mulutmu, Jude!"

Tangan Kazemaru langsung menghalangi tangan kanan Mamoru yang akan menarik pedangnya. "Tenang, Mark... Dia hanya memancing amarah kita."

"Ya, lebih baik hentikan saja. Kalian juga tidak mungkin mengalahkanku," ujar Kidou dingin.

"Sebenarnya, apa maumu?" geram Kazemaru.

"Mauku? Jelas kemauanku sama dengan kemauan pria yang lain." Kidou mengangkat kedua tangannya ke langit. "Kekayaan, kejayaan, kemenangan, jabatan, dan tentu saja... wanita..."

Tangan Kazemaru langsung meraih pedang di pinggangnya. Habis sudah kesabarannya. **"JANGAN PERLAKUKAN PUTRI SEAKAN DIA BARANG! AYO, MARK!**"

"Baik, Tuan!"

Kidou mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Kazemaru dan Mamoru. "**Hah!** Kalian pikir kalian bisa-"

**GABRUUUK!**

"-mengalahkan...ku...?"

Kidou dan Kazemaru terbengong melihat Mamoru yang sekarang wajahnya sudah mencium panggung dengan begitu _oh-so-sweet_. Seketika itu, aula menjadi hening. Tapi, dengan sigap, sutradara mereka segera memecahkan keheningan yang disebabkan oleh hal tak _elite_ itu. "**CUUUT!** Endou-kun! Mana ada pengawal yang terserempet **kakinya sendiri**?" seru Natsumi. Kalau tidak karena ia seorang _lady_, pastilah Natsumi sekarang sudah nyakar-nyakar wajah Mamoru hingga tidak dikenali lagi.

"Pa-padahal tadi sudah bagus sekali..." komentar Max dengan _sweatdrop_ besar di atas kepalanya.

"Oi, oi, yang serius, dong! Tinggal 3 hari lagi, lho!" kata Someoka.

Mamoru nyengir kuda. _'Uhh, gara-gara Kidou dan Kazemaru... Aku jadi kepikiran terus!'_ batinnya sambil melirik Shuuya yang tengah latihan dialognya dengan Fuyuka di salah satu sudut aula.

Natsumi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kuputuskan bahwa mulai hari ini kita menginap di sekolah untuk latihan. Nah, selesai istirahat siang nanti, kalian boleh pulang untuk membawa perlengkapan menginap. Jangan lupa untuk minta izin orang tua kalian."

"Yaaaa..."

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya, Pangeran Nathan dan Putri Axel menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya..."<p>

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh di aula setelah narasi terakhir dibacakan Megane. Natsumi dengan senyum puas menyambut Kazemaru dan Shuuya yang baru saja menundukkan badan. "Bagus! Ini sudah 100%! Baiklah, dengan begini kegiatan latihan drama dan Gladi Bersih selesai!"

Kazemaru dan Shuuya langsung terduduk di atas panggung. Kelelahan. Selama 3 hari ini kegiatan mereka hanyalah latihan drama. Setiap kesempatan selalu dipakai untuk latihan drama. Sudah 2 hari 3 malam mereka menginap di aula sekolah untuk kebut selesaikan drama. Tak terasa sekarang sudah hari terakhir sebelum mereka pentas. Secara logis, tentu diadakan gladi bersih alias latihan drama terakhir.

Aki tersenyum lega setelah menyerahkan botol berisi air untuk Kazemaru dan Shuuya. "Untung masih keburu ya..."

Kidou mengangguk. "Iya, kita harus terus mempertahankannya seperti ini sampai pentas nanti."

"Setelah ini kalian pulang dan istirahat. Jangan melakukan banyak aktifitas yang tidak perlu. Kalian harus fit untuk pentas besok!" kata Natsumi.

Kazemaru teringat sesuatu. "Ah, iya... Kita nggak _fitting_ kostum dulu?"

"_Fitting_nya besok saja. Yang lebih penting kalian hari ini harus istirahat. Makanya besok tolong datang pagi-pagi sekali." Natsumi menepuk tangannya. "Ok, sekarang kita bereskan aula lalu lekas pulang. Sebab sebentar lagi kursi penonton akan di masukkan dan di tata di aula."

"Endou, jangan demam panggung, lho, besok!" sindir Someoka. Mamoru nyengir. Ya, kapten sepak bola Raimon yang terkenal supel dan senang bertemu orang baru itu paling payah kalau berhadapan dengan orang banyak untuk hal selain sepak bola. Apalagi kalau dihadapkan sorotan kamera dan wartawan! Langsung menciut, deh!

"Ahahaha! Ingat, nggak, pas kita dulu diwawancarai oleh reporter TV setelah menang FFI? Endou sampai gagap, kan?" kata Kazemaru.

"Iya, tuh! Kelihatan banget kakinya gemetaran heboh di TV!" imbuh Handa yang lantas disambung dengan gelak tawa seluruh anak di situ. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Mamoru, mereka tetap membicarakan hal itu hingga selesai beres-beres. Setelah selesai, Kidou dan Natsumi langsung menyuruh mereka pulang karena sebuah truk telah parkir di aula dengan kursi-kursi di baknya.

Dengan sigap, Natsumi (dibantu oleh Kidou) menerangkan bagaimana urutan kursi penontonnya kepada petugas-petugas yang turun dari truk. Sambil menununggu petugas bekerja, Kidou membuka pembicaraan. "Besok ya..." gumamnya.

Natsumi melirik Kidou lalu menghela nafas. "Ah, benar juga. Tapi, benarkah 'mereka' akan bergerak saat itu?"

"Tidak salah lagi... Kami sudah memastikannya," ucap Kidou.

"Keluarga Kagemori..." ucap Natsumi. "Hal apa yang dilakukan ayah sampai ada kejadian seperti ini?"

Kidou menggeleng. "Entahlah. Kami juga belum menemukan alasan _detail_nya yang pasti. Hanya hal itu yang kami dapatkan sekarang. Karenanya, kau harus terus berhati-hati. Ada kemungkinan mereka saat ini mengintai dan mencari celah untuk mencapai tujuan mereka." Tak sengaja, Kidou melirik jam di aula. "Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku ada janji makan siang dengan Haruna."

"Kau kesana saja. Aku tidak apa-apa mengurus ini sendiri," kata Natsumi dengan senyum. Kidou pamit sekaligus meminta maaf kepada Natsumi sebelum meninggalkan aula. Sepeninggal Kidou, kepala Natsumi mendongak ke langit-langit aula. Menerawang. _'Menuntut balas dan merebut kembali apa yang diambil dari mereka...'_ Dahi gadis itu sedikit berkerut. _'...memangnya apa yang ingin mereka ambil kembali dari keluarga kami? Apa yang telah kami lakukan dengan pembunuh bayaran seperti mereka?'_

* * *

><p>Seorang remaja dengan <em>headband orange<em> menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi ia harus pulang sendiri hari ini. _'Aaah, sepinya... Sudah capek latihan, nggak ada teman ngobrol pula... Kazemaru ada janji dengan Miyasaka. Gouenji ingin melihat stand Toramaru... Aaah~ Harusnya tadi aku ikutan lihat-lihat stand dengan Gouenji ya...'_ Dia melirik jam di salah satu toko yang ia lewati. "Masih jam segini... Main ke tower, ah. Lama juga nggak mampir kesana," gumam Mamoru.

Beberapa saat berjalan, Mamoru sampai ke tempat favoritnya untuk latihan hissatsu itu. Mamoru berdiri di samping pagar sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Raimon pada siang hari. _'Gouenji ya... Ah, apa memang harus segera kuutarakan? Aku...'_ Cowok itu membuang nafas berat. _'Aku bukannya takut ditolak... Tapi, aku tidak ingin gara-gara hal ini Gouenji menjadi berubah. Asal selalu dengan Gouenji... Bukan, asal bisa melihat senyum Gouenji dari kejauhan saja, rasanya aku sudah sangat lega dan senang. Dia sudah menghadapi banyak masalah berat. Jauh lebih berat dari masalahku. Dia pantas untuk merasakan kebahagian lebih dari siapapun...'_

Duk...

**SYUUUUT!**

"!" Reflek _goalkeeper_ Mamoru langsung keluar. Dengan cepat dia menangkap tendangan keras yang melayang ke arahnya itu. _'Kuatnya... Tendangan ini...'_

"Sudah kuduga kamu disini, Endou," ucap si penendang bola itu dengan tenang.

"Gouenji! Kupikir siapa!" kata Mamoru. "Katanya mau ngobrol sama Toramaru?"

Shuuya tersenyum. "Memang, tapi kulihat dia sibuk sekali sebagai panitia bazaar. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk pulang. Eh, ternyata ada yang sedang galau disini saat aku lewat..."

"Ha-hah? A-aku nggak galau, kok!" bantah Mamoru.

"Nggak galau apanya? Kelihatan jelas dari jauh, tahu! Memang ada masalah apa, sih? Soal tampil di hadapan banyak penonton besok?"

Mamoru nyengir. "Yaaah, itu juga salah satunya, sih..."

"Salah satunya? Berarti ada alasan lain? Apa itu, Endou?"

"Umm, maaf, nggak bisa kuutarakan sekarang..." kata Mamoru. _'Ya kamu itu alasannya, Gouenji!'_

Shuuya mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu mengatakannya." Cowok itu mengambil bola sepak yang baru saja ia tendang. "Nah, mau main sebentar? Siapa tahu nanti perasaanmu lebih lega. Kamu pasti suntuk, kan, karena lama tidak main sepak bola yang sangat kamu suka?"

"Ah! Benar juga. _Arigatou_, Gouenji!"

Shuuya dan Mamoru mulai memainkan bola itu. Menggiringnya. Melakukan _feint_. Terkadang oper-mengoper. Menendang. Bahkan sesekali menggunakan _hissatsu_ andalan mereka. Mereka sangat asyik memainkan bola itu hingga tidak terasa, peluh mulai menetes dari dahi mereka. Mengetahuinya, mereka segera berhenti bermain. Walau sebenarnya masih ingin bermain, tapi mereka tidak ingin penampilan mereka besok mengecewakan karena tadi sudah diingatkan untuk tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

"Huuuuf! Kangennya! Lama juga nggak main bola ya!" seru Mamoru sembari beristirahat dan minum minuman yang baru saja ia beli bersama Shuuya. Akhirnya Mamori menyadari bahwa dari tadi Shuuya tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ng? Ada apa, Gouenji?"

"Hmm? Tidak, kok. Hanya saja... akhirnya kau balik lagi jadi 'Endou' yang biasanya..." kata _ace striker_ itu sambil tetap tersenyum.

Mamoru rasanya salting dihadiahi senyum seperti itu oleh Shuuya. Untuk menutupinya, Mamoru langsung berbicara sekenanya. "Ehehehehe! Yaah, mungkin karena suntuk latihan drama terus ya..." Tak sengaja Mamoru melihat sesuatu jatuh dari tas Shuuya lalu segera mengambilnya. "Ah, dompetmu jatuh, nih, Gouenji. Ngg? Gouenji, ini foto ibumu ya? Kalau nggak salah, di meja belajarmu juga ada foto wanita ini."

Shuuya mengangguk. "Iya, Yuuka yang menaruhnya di dompetku. Katanya agar ibu bisa selalu menjagaku."

"Hee? Tapi, ibu Gouenji cantik ya! Kelihatan baiiik banget..." puji Mamoru.

Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Shuuya. "Benarkah? _Arigatou_..."

Mamoru mengelus dagunya. "Hmmm... Berarti Gouenji itu mirip ayah ya..."

"Memang. Makanya wajahku sama galaknya seperti wajah ayah... Mungkin besar nanti aku juga akan berkulit gelap seperti ayah," kata Shuuya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eeeh? Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, kok. Tampangmu nggak galak, kok! Kamu itu lebih cocok disebut... mmm..." Mamoru bingung mau ngomong apa. _'... mau bilang lebih cocok disebut manis... Tapi, kok, rasanya gimana gitu ya...?'_

"? Lebih cocok apa, Endou?"

"Umm..."

"Hei! Ayo, bilang!"

"Nggg... Ngggg... Le-lebih cocok dibilang manis..."

Raut wajah Shuuya sedikit heran. "Eh? Manis? Kenapa begitu?"

Sebelum Mamoru mati gaya karena bingung mau balas bagaimana, terdengar suara gemuruh di langit disusul dengan hujan yang mulai turun. Shuuya dan Mamoru segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh, yaitu dibawah pohon. "Yaaah, hujan... Tapi, kayaknya nggak lama, sih..." kata Mamoru.

Karena sempit, mau tak mau Shuuya dan Mamoru berteduh dengan berhimpitan. Sambil menunggu hujan reda, mereka menatap ke arah langit. "Tak terasa sebentar lagi kita SMA..." kata Shuuya.

"SMA... Seperti apa ya nanti?" gumam Mamoru.

"Pasti banyak lawan kuat."

"Semoga kita nanti bisa tetap satu sekolah ya." Mamoru tersenyum. "Kita 'kan sudah janji kalau kamu yang akan mencetak skor dan aku yang akan melindungi gawangnya."

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Dan kita bisa terus begitu..."

Mamoru menatap wajah Shuuya yang terlihat sangat berharap dengan kalimat yang baru ia ucapkan. Tanpa Mamoru sadari, tangan kanannya sudah bergerak perlahan menggenggam tangan kiri Shuuya. Merasakan adanya temperatur yang lebih hangat dari miliknya, Shuuya menoleh. Wajah Mamoru lagi-lagi tinggal beberapa cm dari wajahnya. _'Perasaan ini... sama seperti 4 hari yang lalu...'_ batin Shuuya.

_'Mungkin, memang harus kuutarakan hari ini...'_ pikir Mamoru saat tangan kirinya telah merangkul tubuh Shuuya. "Gouenji... Aku..." Mamoru mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan pujaan hatinya itu. "...aku menyukaimu... lebih dari teman..."

Mata Shuuya membulat. "E-Endou... ka-kamu... serius...?" Sebuah pelukan yang lebih erat menjawab pertanyaan Shuuya. Shuuya tak kuasa untuk pergi dari pelukan hangat itu. _'Seharusnya aku melepaskan pelukan ini... tapi, mengapa... aku tidak sanggup...?'_ Perlahan pelukan itu sedikit merenggang sebelum wajah Shuuya kembali beradu dengan wajah Mamoru.

_'He-hentikan, Mamoru... Apa... yang... kulakukan?'_ bisik Mamoru kepada dirinya sendiri yang sekarang mengangkat dagu Shuuya dan mendekatkan bibir si pemilik dagu mendekat ke bibirnya.

Sret...

"Endou, maaf..." bisik Shuuya setelah menghentikan tangan kanan Mamoru yang sedari tadi membimbing wajahnya untuk mendekati wajah pemiliknya. Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "...beri aku... waktu untuk berpikir..."

Mamoru hanya bisa terpaku saat Shuuya akhirnya beranjak dan berlari menerjang hujan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Seketika Mamoru terkulai lemas setelah melancarkan beberapa _head bang_ yang fantastis ke pohon.

** "AAAAAAAARGH! APA YANG KULAKUKAAAAAN?"**

Sementara itu, Shuuya terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan seragamnya yang telah basah kuyup karena air hujan. Tak lama ia berhenti untuk berteduh disebuah toko bersama beberapa orang. Sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit kedinginan, ia terus melihat ke arah langit yang mendung. Tak sengaja ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran lewat di hadapannya lalu ikut berteduh di sampingnya. Si cowok merelakan jaketnya sebagai pelindung sang gadis dari hujan. Sang gadis langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk mengusap wajah kekasihnya yang basah akibat hujan. Suatu pemandangan yang sebenarnya sangat membuat iri Shuuya.

_'Endou...'_

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan! Bagaimana dramanya?"<p>

Lelaki dengan _google_ itu tersenyum. "Sudah 100%, kok. Bagaimana _stand_mu, Haruna?"

Gadis berambut gelombang pendek itu mengacungkan jarinya. "Sudah 88%! Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Umm, tapi, masih agak sibuk juga, sih..."

Kidou tersenyum. "Ya sudah, kamu selesaikan saja dulu. Aku tungggu."

"Yaaah! Jangan, Onii-chan... Onii-chan 'kan besok tampil. Harus cepat makan siang lalu istirahat. Pasti Onii-chan lelah sekali karena sudah 3 hari latihan drama _full_. Makan siang kita dibatalkan saja. Maaf ya, Onii-chan. Aku nggak ingin Onii-chan sakit. Apalagi sedang hujan begini..."

"Baiklah. Kamu hati-hati ya," kata Kidou sebelum berjalan menuju ke bangunan sekolah untuk berteduh dan mengambil payung yang selalu ia simpan di loker. Disana dia berpapasan dengan Kazemaru. "Lho? Belum pulang?"

"Belum, tadi aku ada janji dengan Miyasaka. Sekarang baru mau pulang, eeh, hujan..." terang Kazemaru dengan senyum kaku.

"Ya sudah, kamu saja yang pakai payungku. Biar aku minta dijemput mobil."

Kazemaru buru-buru menolak. "Eits, nggak usah! Kutunggu saja sampai reda. Nggak lama, kok, biasanya!" Kemudian Kazemaru terdiam sejenak. "Umm, Kidou, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah ya? Ehm, maaf, tadi nggak sengaja aku... mmm, mencuri dengar pembicaraanmu dengan Natsumi..."

Kidou menghela nafas. "Fuuh, yah, begitulah. Tapi, tolong kau jangan beritahu yang lain ya? Aku tidak ingin festival besok kacau."

Kazemaru mengangguk-angguk. "Aku memang kurang tahu bagaimana detail masalah yang kau hadapi dengan Natsumi. Tapi, baiklah. Aku akan tutup mulut. Sebelum itu, sepertinya masalahmu bukan itu saja, deh, Kidou."

Kini Kidou yang terheran. "Ah? Benarkah? Masalah apa? Kurasa saat ini hanya masalah itu saja yang ku miliki."

"Bagaimana bilangnya ya...?" gumam Kazemaru. "Ini sebenarnya hanya dugaanku saja, sih. Jadi, maaf kalau salah. Umm, Kidou, apa kamu sebenarnya... juga menyukai Gouenji?"

Deg...

Reaksi Kidou yang menjadi terdiam itu membuat Kazemaru semakin berani untuk menguatkan hipotesanya. "Reaksimu saat Endou bilang bahwa dia menyukai Gouenji, itu bukanlah reaksi seseorang yang kaget karena sahabatnya berkata kalau ia mencintai salah satu sahabatnya yang berkelamin sama... Tapi, reaksimu adalah reaksi seseorang yang kaget karena mengetahui sahabatnya menyukai orang yang sama."

Kazemaru, kau kedengaran sudah berpengalaman sekali soal beginian ya... Sudah punya pengalaman bercinta, nih?

"Memang sudah tidak bisa kukelabui lagi ya?" ucap Kidou. "Padahal kupikir selama ini bisa kusembunyikan dengan baik."

"Terlihat dari _gap_ yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kau yang biasanya akrab dengan Gouenji menjadi sedikit memberi jarak setelah pengakuan Endou..." Perlahan Kazemaru memegang bahu Kidou. "Kidou, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah melepas Gouenji demi Endou!"

"Ya. Endou lebih pantas mendampingi Gouenji daripada aku. Fuuh, sekalipun tak pernah aku berhasil membahagiakan Gouenji disaat ia _down_. Malah, aku yang selalu ditolongnya..." kata Kidou sambil mengenang masa lalu. _'Karena Gouenji... Aku bisa seperti sekarang...'_ Masih terbayang jelas ingatannya saat ia dan Shuuya saling mengoper bola sehari sebelum pertandingan Raimon melawan Senbayama. Ia yang awalnya sudah menyerah dengan keadaan, menjadi memiliki sedikit harapan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMP Raimon. Lalu pada masa baru mengenal pelatih Kudou. Ia yang mengeluh, akhirnya terdiam karena ucapan tenang dari Shuuya. Ia mulai mencoba menerima pelatih Kudou sebagai pelatih mereka.

Kazemaru menghela nafas. _'Benar-benar ciri khas Kidou... Lebih mementingkan sahabatnya daripada kepentingannya sendiri...'_ batinnya. "...kau tidak apa-apa dengan hal ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal bisa melihat Gouenji bahagia, aku tidak masalah harus melepasnya dengan orang lain..." gumam Kidou sambil tersenyum kecil.

_'Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang mudah menyerah soal cinta. Harusnya Kidou tidak menyerah secepat itu. Siapa tahu, kan, Gouenji malah menyukai dia? Tapi, niat Kidou baik sekali...' _Senyum juga mulai menghiasi wajah Kazemaru. "Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik, Kidou..."

* * *

><p>Seseorang sedang berdiri sambil memegang payungnya. Matanya terkunci ke gedung sekolah SMP Raimon dan kesibukan para muridnya dibawah rundungan hujan itu. Dikeluarkannya HP dari sakunya. Dipencetnya beberapa tombol sebelum membawanya mendekat ke telinga.<p>

"Besok, kita benar-benar akan melaksanakan rencana itu... Ya, jangan sampai gagal." Wajahnya dengan penuh kebencian menatap gedung itu. "...lihat saja nanti, Raimon..."

* * *

><p><strong>= TO BE CONTINUE =<strong>

* * *

><p>Nyaa, balas review lagi buat yang tidak bisa di PM. Bagi yang bisa, silakan <em>check inbox<em> masing-masing

**Aya **: Eh, mulai suka? Ufufufu, virus uke!Shuuya saya kayaknya bisa menular, nih... *dicekik* Nyaaaa~ Karena yang bikin saya, sepertinya nggak mungkin tiba-tiba bisa Kazemaru yang jadi putri~ Sesekali juga, dong, Mamoru saya bikin agresif. Biasanya 'kan dia dibikin _innocent_ dan polos banget. Biar sensasinya beda (?). Wow, _problem_ yang sangat mirip dengan saya. Modem saya sering langsung _disconnect_ sendiri setiap saya klik _send review_. Jadinya, buat _review_ 1 fanfic, saya bisa _retry_ terus sampai 5 kali baru mau terkirim! Buseeet, ditakdirkan menjadi _silent reader_ sejatikah saya? *pundung* Aih, saya sudah baca, lho~ *promosi* Tapi, karena _problem_ tadi, umm, maaf nggak bisa _review_... Terimakasih atas _review_nya!

* * *

><p>Terimakasih telah membaca! Silakan yang berkenan untuk me<em>review<em>... Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya!


	4. Action

A/N : Maaf updatenya kali ini agak telat, fiuuuh... Badai ulangan, euy! . Trus diselingi tuntutan buat segera menyelesaikan tugas bikin robot, KIR, dan masih ditambah sama latihan drama! Aaaah! Jadi nggak sempat buka laptop! Yah, sudah, deh. Sip, ini chapter yang kalian nantikan. Umm, mungkin chapter terakhirnya akan _update_ setelah saya selesai ulangan kenaikan. Bisa dibilang, ini _update_ terakhir saya sebelum ulangan. Selamat membaca!

_Disclaimer_ : Bukan, bukan punyaku, kok... Kalau punyaku, _ending_nya Tachimukai ngelamar Haruna di Inazuma Eleven GO.

_Warning (s)_ : Mungkin ada yang OOC (tapi kuusahakan _in character_, sih...), _pair_ tak biasa (?), gaje, reaksi nyerempet ke lebay, _shounen-ai_ yang nggak mesra (?), dan lain-lain. Buat yang nggak suka, boleh tidak baca~ (tapi kalau saya sarankan baca saja *plaak!*)

* * *

><p>Festival! Seperti festival pada umumnya, pastilah ramai akan pengunjung. Apalagi bila itu adalah festival sekolah yang dibuka untuk umum dan sekolah itu sedang tenar-tenarnya seperti SMP Raimon. Bisa dilihat dari pagi-pagi sekolah sudah ramai. Ada anak kelas 1 dan 2 yang sibuk merapikan hiasan <em>stand<em> mereka yang sempat kotor akibat hujan kemarin. Ada yang sibuk menyiapkan kostum. Ada para panitia bazaar yang sibuk keliling sana-sini untuk melihat kesiapan semua _stand_. Ada juga yang gotong royong membawa kardus berisi bahan makanan karena _stand_nya adalah _stand_ makanan. Pokoknya semua sibuk mengurus _stand_!

Berkat Toramaru, sebelum _bazaar_ dibuka, ada beberapa orang luar yang bisa masuk ke SMP Raimon. Mengapa Toramaru mengijinkan mereka masuk? Ooh, jelas karena mereka adalah orang spesial yang sangat bersemangat menanti penampilan Mamoru, dkk.

"Nggak apa-apa, nih, kami masuk sebelum resmi dibuka, Toramaru-kun?" tanya cowok berambut _lavender_ agak berdiri.

Toramaru mengacungkan jempolnya. "Nggak apa-apa, Fubuki-san! Aku tadi saja malah diminta Natsumi-san untuk mengantar kalian ke _backstage_ kalau sudah datang."

"Heee? Kita jadi seperti tamu kehormatan begitu ya?" celetuk seorang cowok berkulit hitam dengan rambut _pink_ sambil cengar-cengir.

"Jangan-jangan kita malah sudah diberi kursi VVIP? Ushishishi!" ujar seorang cowok pendek berambut biru.

"Iya, VVIP. Lihatnya diatas panggung," sindir Fudou.

Ya, demi rasa penasaran mereka dengan drama yang diperankan Mamoru, dkk. para anggota tim Inazuma Japan yang lain rela untuk menghabiskan waktu santai mereka ke Raimon. Mereka adalah Tachimukai, Tsunami, Fubuki, Fudou, Sakuma, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kogure, dan Hijikata. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah berangkat menuju Raimon demi bisa melihat ke _backstage_. Beberapa dari mereka sampai tidak sempat sarapan. Untung saja, sih, tadi Sakuma bermurah hati menawarkan tumpangan mobil menuju Raimon dan di dalam mobil ada berbagai _snack_ untuk mengganjal perut.

"**Aaaah!** Kalian sudah datang ternyata! Sini! Sini!" teriak Mamoru yang sudah _stand by_ di depan aula dengan kostum pengawalnya. Cengiran menghias wajahnya.

"Waaaah... Kostumnya kereeeen!" puji Tachimukai sambil mengamati lebih dekat kostum Mamoru yang memang sangat keren itu.

Midorikawa nyengir. "Yaaah, _supported by_ Kidou Corp. gitu, loooh!"

"Menurutku biasa saja. Tapi, memang lumayan, sih," ucap Fudou yang disambung anggukan Sakuma. Semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_. _'Ya iyalah! Bagi anak Teikoku yang elite dan kaya, beginian, mah, memang hal biasa! Dasar! Memang kembarannya Ouran High School!'_ batin mereka.

"Yuk, lihat ke Kazemaru! Tadi kalau nggak salah udah mau selesai _fitting_..." ajak Mamoru. Para tamu itu langsung mengikuti Mamoru masuk aula. Toramaru langsung balik ke urusannya sebagai panitia. Tapi, Mamoru telah membuatnya untuk berjanji bahwa nanti setelah urusannya selesai akan balik lagi. Mamoru kembali memandu teman-temannya itu ke _backstage_. Setelah dihadang oleh beberapa _fans_, akhirnya sampai juga. Di sana sudah ada Kidou dengan kostum penyihirnya yang begitu... Entah mengapa, begitu cocok...? Apalagi dengan _google_ kesayangannya yang dilepas itu. Sepasang bola mata berwarna merah sangat _match_ dengan jubah hitam yang dipakai _game maker jenius_ tersebut.

"_Feel dark_nya kerasa banget, lho, Kidou," kata Tsunami.

Kidou tersenyum. "_Thanks_."

"**JREEEENG!"** seru seseorang yang baru saja melompat dari balik dinding.

"**WOOOW! KAZEMARU-KUN KEREEEEN!"** puji Fubuki yang langsung mendekati cowok dengan rambut di kuncir kuda itu. "Kostumnya cocok banget!"

"Ufufufu, terima kasih," kata Kazemaru senang.

Someoka kaget. "Astaga. Kazemaru, ternyata elo cocok juga ya jadi pangeran..."

Senyum puas menghias wajah Kazemaru. "**Hah!** Makanya! Sudah kubilang, kan? Bagian mana dari diriku yang pantas jadi putri?"

"Hmm, padahal awalnya aku juga berpikir kalau lebih baik peranmu dan Gouenji ditukar saja... Eh, ternyata kamunya keren banget dipakaikan kostum pangeran begini," komentar Tsunami sambil mengamati kostum pangeran Kazemaru lebih dekat. Kostum pangeran itu memang sangat cocok dengan wajah dan _ponytail_nya Kazemaru. Apalagi dengan mantel yang menjadi hiasan tambahannya lalu sebilah pedang di pinggang kiri. Tinggal diberi kuda putih, para cewek pasti langsung antre minta dilamar.

"Iya juga ya~" gumam Midorikawa. "Apa Gouenji perlu di make up habis-habisan?"

Hiroto celingak-celinguk. "Eeeh, tapi ngomong-ngomong Gouenji-kun mana?"

"Mungkin masih dirias," jawab Kazemaru.

"Tapi, pastinya sudah selesai. Gouenji 'kan sudah dari tadi dibawa (baca : diseret) Natsumi untuk _fitting_," kata Kidou meralat Kazemaru. Karena tatapan memohon dari para tamu, Kidou akhirnya mengantar mereka ke 'ruang khusus' untuk _fitting_ dan rias Shuuya. Kidou langsung meraih kenop pintu itu dan memutarnya.

Cklek.

* * *

><p><strong>= On Stage =<strong>

**= Chapter 4 of 5 : Action =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

><p>Hening.<p>

Ah, tidak hening, sih...

Para tokoh favorit kita ini semua terlalu _shock_ untuk berbicara walau pemandangan dihadapan mereka sangat layak untuk dicerca dengan berbagai komentar dari komentar manis, asem, asin, dan nano-nano ramai rasanya (ujungnya, kok, ngiklan?). Tapi, tak satupun dari mereka berhasil menemukan kembali suara dan akal sehat mereka akibat pemandangan itu. Tidak ada hal logis (?) yang bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Di tengah ruangan telah berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut gelombang warna putih sedikit cokelatan yang tergerai sampai pinggang kecilnya. Mahkota indah tersemat rapi di rambut indah itu. Gaun panjang berwarna putih itu memang menambah kesan manis kepada pemakainya yang berkulit sedikit gelap. Sebuah gaun dengan rok mengembang, lengan panjang, dan berlapis 2 kain. Kain paling atas merupakan kain yang berwarna sama dengan kain untuk bagian baju. Kain itu terlihat terbelah karena pada bagian kiri kain diangkat sampai ke pinggang kiri dan berhiaskan sebuah pita besar. Lalu kain bagian dalam berujung gelombang kecil hingga mata kaki dengan warna lebih muda dari kain atas. Gaun yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana karena bagian atasnya hanya dihias pita ditengah.

Tapi, hanya satu kata untuk penampilan gadis itu...

**MANIS.**

"Hei... Kalian ini kenapa? Begitu masuk, kok, bengong," ucap gadis itu.

"I-ini..." ucap Mamoru terbata. "I-ini benar kamu...?"

"Iya, ini aku. Ada apa, sih?"

** "HAAAAAAAAAAAH? INI BENERAN KAMU, GOUENJI?"**

_'Co-cocok banget...'_ batin Kazemaru.

_'Bagiku Gouenji memang manis... Tapi, ini... sudah kelewataaan! Gouenji, ayo nikah sama akuuu!'_ batin Mamoru.

_'Astaga. Tak kusangka akan secocok ini...'_ pikir Kidou.

_'KOK, BISA SEMANIS INIIII?'_ teriak para tamu di dalam hati secara serempak.

Gadis disamping Shuuya tertawa. "Ahahaha! Tuh, kan! Pasti kaget! Aku juga awalnya nggak percaya, lho, Gouenji-senpai bisa begini!" celetuk gadis berambut pendek bergelombang itu.

"Gouenji-kun jadi manis sekali," kata Fubuki sambil mendekati Shuuya yang masih keheranan. "Ini pakai wig?"

Shuuya menggeleng. Haruna segera menjelaskan. "Itu hanya disambung, kok. Soalnya rambut Gouenji-senpai kalau diturunkan lumayan panjang. Pasti gerah kalau di tutupi wig karena rambut Gouenji-senpai tebal, jadi aku minta di sambung saja ke penata riasnya."

"Wiiih! Cocok banget, lho, eeeh, umm, Gouenji!" kata Mamoru dengan senyum yang agak terpaksa karena memori kejadian kemarin.

Shuuya dengan agak kaku menjawab. "Ah, umm, benarkah?"

Kazemaru dan Kidou menyadari adanya kerenggangan pada percakapan Mamoru dan Shuuya ini. _'Ada apa ya?'_ batin Kazemaru.

"Hmm? Kazemaru jadi sedikit lebih tinggi dari Gouenji ya? Terakhir kulihat dulu, Gouenji lebih tinggi dari Kazemaru, kan?" kata Tsunami.

"Yaah, _boots_ yang kupakai saat ini cukup tebal biar bisa mengimbangi tinggi Gouenji," terang Kazemaru sambil menunjuk _boots_ yang ia pakai. _'Sumpah, nggak keren banget kalau pangerannya lebih pendek dari putrinya,'_ batin cowok ini.

Sakuma mengeluarkan kamera sakunya. "Sip, semuanya ayo disana! Aku mau foto kalian buat kenang-kenangan!"

Shuuya langsung gelagapan. "Hah? Nggak mau! Aku nggak usah!"

"Ayo, ayo, Gouenji-kun. Ini buat kenang-kenangan," kata Fubuki yang langsung menyeret Shuuya untuk ikut berfoto bersama yang lain.

Ketika seluruhnya sudah siap diposisi, Sakuma segera memberi aba-aba. "Yak, siap...! Satu, dua...!"

**Ceklik!**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Masuklah Natsumi yang terlihat sangat sibuk sampai ia menguncir kuda rambut panjangnya. "Kucari kemana-mana. Ternyata disini. Ayo, cepat berkumpul. Akan ada _briefing_." Natsumi menatap Shuuya sebentar. "Hmm, kerja bagus, Otonashi-san. Ah, Gouenji-kun! Bagaimana, sih! Sudah kubilang untuk memakai pengganjal dada yang kusediakan, kan?"

Muka Shuuya langsung memerah karena sekarang seluruh orang disana langsung melihat ke bagian dadanya, yang tentu saja, rata. "Umm."

"Baiklah, semua sekarang keluar, aku akan mengurus ini sebentar," ucap Natsumi.

Semua pendatang tadi lekas keluar. Kidou menatap para tamu tadi. "Ok, kalian boleh lihat-lihat _backstage_ atau mungkin coba lihat bazaarnya. Kami kumpul dulu," katanya. Setelah seluruh tamu pergi, Kidou dan Kazemaru langsung menyeret Mamoru ke sebuah ruangan.

"Endou, kamu hari ini, kok, aneh banget! Kelihatan jelas banget kalau kau dan Gouenji sekarang lagi ada _gap_!" kata Kazemaru kepada Mamoru.

"Ada apa, sih? Kami 'kan bakal bantu kalau ada apa-apa!" kata Kidou.

Mamoru menelan ludah. "Eeh, umm..."

* * *

><p>Langkah pria itu terlihat santai ketika mendekati kerumunan warga Kota Inazuma yang tak sabar ingin segera menyerbu bazaar yang diadakan SMP Raimon. Ia berbaur dengan mudah diantara kerumunan orang yang menunggu di depan pintu gerbang SMP Raimon itu. Dibetulkan sedikit topinya yang sedikit miring itu. Diliriknya arloji hitam pada tangan kirinya. Pukul 08.58. Tinggal 2 menit sebelum festival SMP Raimon dibuka.<p>

Dilemparkannya pandangan ke hiruk-pikuk siswa-siswi SMP Raimon yang heboh karena sebentar lagi festival akan dibuka untuk umum. Ditengah keributan itu, nampak beberapa siswa dengan kartu identitas terkalung di lehernya sibuk menenangkan semua yang panik dengan beberapa teriakan di _megaphone_ yang mereka bawa.

Tak lama, sepasang siswa-siswi menghampiri pintu gerbang. Beberapa siswa laki-laki langsung bersiap untuk membuka gerbang. Sepasang siswa-siswi tadi melirik jam tangannya sebelum mengambil nafas dan mempersiapkan _megaphone_.

"Dengan ini Festival Tahunan SMP Raimon... **DIBUKAAAAAA!**"

**GREEEEEK...!**

Para warga langsung masuk ke areal SMP Raimon begitu gerbang dibuka. Para murid yang telah siap di standnya langsung menyambut mereka. **"SELAMAT MENIKMATI!"** seru mereka semua dengan kompak.

Sedangkan pria bertopi itu tetap berjalan dengan santai. Matanya terus menatap ke gedung aula Raimon.

"Maaf, Raimon-san. Ini memang salah Anda... Lagipula sebagai keluarga Kagemori, saya hanya melakukan sesuai perintah."

* * *

><p><strong>"HAAAAH? UDAH KAMU TEMBAK?"<strong>

Mamoru mengangguk lemah. Wajahnya berubah muram seketika mengingat kejadian kemarin. _'Huaaaaa! Apa setelah ini Gouenji bakal menjauh dariku? Aaaah! Aku, sih, nggak masalah kalau ditolak. Tapi, kalau sampai putus hubungan pertemanan... AKU BISA GILA! AAAAAARGH! SAKKKKKKKAAAAAA~'_ Ok, kalau saat itu ada bola, pasti Mamoru bakal memeluk bola itu sambil gelindingan penuh rasa depresi di lantai. Ya, seperti yang ia lakukan tadi malam sebelum ibunya melempar dirinya dari kamar untuk mandi karena seragamnya yang masih basah tersebut SANGAT mengotori lantai kamar.

Kazemaru menepuk dahinya. "Aaah... Kamu ini gimana, sih! Harusnya nggak langsung agresif begitu, Endou! Padahal itu 'kan momen yang cukup bagus! **MOMEN BAGUS, YOU KNOW? GIMANA, SIIIH? LAGIPULA MANA ADA ORANG YANG MAU NEMBAK LANGSUNG NYEROBOT MINTA CIUUUUM? SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI SEMESUM ITU, ENDOU? SEJAK KAPAAAN? SIAPA YANG NGAJARI KAMU NEMBAK DENGAN CARA 'TAK ETIS' ITU? ELO KETULARAN EDGAR, HAAAH?**" cerocos Kazemaru sambil terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mamoru karena kesal.

"A-ampuuuun... Ampuni hamba, Tuan Mudaaaa...!" kata Mamoru ditengah '_bullying_' yang sedang ia alami. Yaelah, masih sempat juga dia akting ya...

Kidou buru-buru melerai. "Hei, sudahlah! Gouenji nggak bilang kalau nolak, kan? Dia hanya bilang kalau butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Lagipula kita masih butuh Endou buat drama, Kazemaru!" Hmm, tunggu. Kok, jadi kebalik ya? Kazemaru (sang pangeran) yang nge_bully_ trus Kidou (sang penyihir jahat) yang melerai? Apa harusnya Kazemaru jadi penyihir jahat trus Kidou jadi pangeran? Aih, tapi, terlanjur, euy.

"Iya, iya, maaf... Habis kesal, sih! Dan lagi, itu alasan klasik cewek kalau nggak tega untuk langsung nolak, kan?" kata Kazemaru. "Kalau begini, paling Gouenji nolak. Atau parahnya dia _illfeel_ sama kamu."

"Huweeee~ Jangan bilang gitu, dong, Kazemaru..." bujuk Mamoru.

"Kamu sembarangan, sih! Cari dulu referensi buat nembak di sinetron-sinetron, kek!"

"Tapi, aku 'kan nggak suka yang begituaaaan!"

_Sweatdrop_ besar muncul di atas Kidou. _'Kazemaru, aku tak menyangka kalau kau suka nontonin sinetron...'_ Ia menatap Mamoru. "Ah, Endou, jangan _down_ dulu, deh... Sudah, sekarang kita gabung sama anak-anak dulu saja. Pasti sekarang kita dicariin!"

Karena yang ngomong Kidou, Kazemaru menurut saja untuk menghentikan aksi _bully_nya. Mereka masuk ke aula kembali. Setelah disambut dengan omelan Natsumi karena keterlambatan mereka, akhirnya _briefing_ dimulai. Semua dengan kompak mulai menge_check_ kelengkapan untuk drama. "Ok, siap semua. Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh lihat-lihat bazaar sekalian promosi drama agar pengunjung berniat nonton. Oya, jangan lupa kita tampilnya nanti siang jam 11.40. Jadi, kalau bisa tolong pada jam 11.00 semua sudah berkumpul lagi disini," terang Natsumi. "Sekarang silakan bubar. Ah, tapi Kidou-kun bantu aku dulu ya."

Setelah itu, Kidou mengikuti Natsumi pergi dari aula. Mamoru celingak-celinguk. "Eeeh, Fubuki dan yang lain mana ya?"

"Mereka sudah pergi untuk lihat bazaar," kata Shuuya. "Aku juga ingin, tapi dengan tampilan begini..." _'Mana nanti ada Yuuka...'_

"PD saja, Gouenji. Kayaknya nanti nggak bakal ada yang mengenalimu, kok!" ucap Someoka.

"Iya, sih."

"Nah, sekarang... Yuk, kita lihat kreasi para _junior_ kita!" kata Kazemaru sambil menggandeng Mamoru dan Shuuya. _'Karena Kidou nggak ada, aku harus bisa memperbaiki ini sendiri!'_

Bazaar SMP Raimon saat ini sangat ramai. Itulah yang terlintas dibenak para tokoh fanfic kita ini. Mereka kagum dengan banyaknya pengunjung luar yang ada. "Wah, ramai..." ucap Mamoru. "Jadi, lapar... Aku beli takoyaki, aaah~" Dengan itu, Mamoru menghilang di kerumunan.

"Ah, hei!" panggil Kazemaru. Dia menghela nafas. _'Endou memang kekanakan... Eeh, tapi cocok kali ya? Gouenji 'kan suka anak-anak. Masih ada peluang untuk Endou diterima cintanya!'_ batin Kazemaru sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum sendiri. Shuuya keheranan melihat tingkah 'pangeran'nya ini. _'Tapi, bisa dibilang, ini kesempatan! Ufufufu.'_ Kazemaru menatap Shuuya. "Oya, Gouenji. Aku ada janji buat ke _stand_ Miyasaka. Kamu temani Endou ya! Itu anak kalau nggak ditemani bisa nggak balik ke aula. Duluan ya~"

Shuuya kaget. "He-hei!" serunya. Namun, Kazemaru sudah melesat dan menghilang disela kerumunan dengan teknik _Devil Bat Ghost_ milik Kobayakawa Sena dari Eyeshield 21. Shuuya celingak-celinguk. _'Ma-masa aku harus keliling sendiri dengan pakaian begini? Ya sudah, aku menyusul Endou saja!'_ batin Shuuya yang merasa bahwa orang-orang mulai melihatinya. Dengan sedikit mengangkat roknya, Shuuya mulai mencari Mamoru. Tidak sulit mencari sang kapten yang tengah wisata kuliner itu. "E-Endou! Tunggu!"

"Mmmngh? Gwhohenji, mwhawu? (baca : Hmm? Gouenji mau?)" ucap Mamoru dengan mulut masih penuh makanan sambil menawarkan okonomiyaki yang baru ia beli.

"Endou, telan dulu baru ngomong... Kamu ini..." kata Shuuya yang sedikit geli dengan tingkah kekanakan Mamoru.

**Gluk!** Mamoru menelan makanan di mulutnya. "Ehehehe, habis lapar!"

Shuuya tersenyum. "Iya, iya... Tapi makannya sambil duduk ya?" katanya sambil mengajak Mamoru duduk di sebuah bangku. Dengan tangan penuh makanan, Mamoru mengikuti Shuuya lalu duduk disampingnya. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, cowok itu langsung melahap makanan tadi. Shuuya memperhatikan Mamoru. Ia teringat kejadian kemarin. _'Endou... Apa yang kamu katakan benar? Apa kamu benar-benar... menyukaiku?'_

"Hmm? Ke-kenapa, Gouenji? Ko-kok, lihatin terus," kata Mamoru dengan sedikit gugup. Apalagi Shuuya saat ini duduk dengan memberi jarak darinya. Padahal, biasanya Shuuya duduk tepat disamping Mamoru. _'Ja-jangan-jangan Gouenji beneran illfeel sama aku trus tadi lihatin aku karena jijik? Tidaaaak!'_

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Eeeh..." Shuuya melihat sekotak takoyaki yang sepertinya sudah dimakan beberapa buah lalu tidak dimakan lagi. "Endou, ini kenapa takoyakinya nggak dihabiskan? Nggak enak?"

Mamoru melihat ke takoyaki itu. "Enak, sih. Ummm... Tapi, enaknya biasa saja, jadinya malas buat menghabiskan. Nggak seenak takoyaki buatan Gouenji! Buatan Gouenji lebih ueeeenaaaak!"

Muka Shuuya seketika memerah. "Ah, eeh... Ya-yang benar?"

"Iya, lhoooo~ Kapan-kapan bikinin lagi, dong! Masakan Gouenji emang T-O-P!" puji Mamoru. Ini memang tidak mengada-ada. Soalnya saat dulu Shuuya mengisi stand makanan bareng Kazemaru, dagangan mereka laku keras! Bahkan banyak orang yang nekad memborong karena ketagihan (?). Toramaru saja sampai terpaksa membantu _senpai_nya yang diserbu pembeli itu.

"Pasti akan kubuatkan lagi, kok," kata Shuuya sambil tersenyum.

"Ehehehe, janji ya!"

Senyum menghias wajah orang yang sedari tadi mengintai mereka. "Sip~ Aku berhasil membuat _gap_ yang tadi ada hilang! Ufufufu!" gumam orang yang bernama Kazemaru itu. _'Ehm, tapi, ini hanya perasaanku, atau memang sepertinya Gouenji ada 'perasaan' dengan Endou beneran?'_ batinnya. Senyumnya malah makin lebar. _'Hehehe, kalau beneran, mah, malah syukurlah. Ah, kutinggal saja mereka. Sekarang aku nyari Fubuki dan lainnya saja... Sukses ya, Endou! Aku 'lempar' pakai Dance of Wind God milikku kalau sampai gagal lagi.'_

Mamoru kembali melanjutkan acara kulinernya sambil ditemani Shuuya. Nyaris seluruh stand makanan yang ada telah dicoba oleh Mamoru. Shuuya hanya membeli beberapa camilan manis. Akhirnya mereka duduk kembali. Mamoru mengelus perutnya yang telah kenyang. "Fuaaah... Enaaaaak~ Kenyaaaang~"

"Iya, bazaar kali ini asyik ya," komentar Shuuya. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Ehm, Endou... Aku mau bicara..."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Soal..."

**"Mamo-nii!"**

Mamoru dan Shuuya membeku ditempat. Suara ini... Yuuka! Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok Yuuka yang tengah berlari mendekat diantara kerumunan orang. Dibelakangnya ada Fuku-san yang setia mendampingi. Shuuya kebingungan. "E-Endou, aku nggak ingin Fuku-san dan Yuuka melihatku dalam keadaan begini! Kalau setelah tampil nanti ketahuan, sih, tak apa... Tapi, ja-jangan sekarang...! **Aaah!** A-ada ayah, tidak ya?"

"Ah, eh? Ngggg... Ngggg... Ka-kamu sekarang lari saja! Sembunyi! Cepet! Cepet! Biar ini aku yang urus!" kata Mamoru kepada Shuuya. Dengan itu, Shuuya langsung melesat menjauh. Untunglah Yuuka sampai di depan Mamoru ketika Shuuya telah menghilang dari pandangan. "Ehehehe, hai, Yuuka-chan! Fuku-san! Apa kabar?"

"Baik, kok, Mamo-nii! Waah, Mamo-nii bajunya kereeeen! Jadi, apa?" tanya Yuuka.

"Hanya jadi pengawal pangeran, kok. Ehehehe."

"Oya, tadi kayaknya ada perempuan cantik yang bersama Mamo-nii, deh! Mana sekarang? Itu putrinya ya?"

Mamoru mematung. _'Ugh! Ke-kelihatan ya tadi? Ternyata penglihatan Yuuka-chan bagus sekali!'_ Dengan lihai, Mamoru mengalihkan topik. "Eh? Da-dari tadi aku sendirian, kok... Ngggg... Fuku-san dan Yuuka-chan ingin lihat drama kami ya?"

"Iya, kami kesini untuk melihat penampilan kakak-kakak! Aku, Fuku-san, dan Otou-san!"

"Ooooh..." Otak Mamoru rupanya, seperti biasa, lemot. Hingga akhirnya... **"EEEGH? AYAHNYA GOUENJI JUGA BAKAL NONTON?"**

Yuuka tersenyum. "Iya! Aku, lho, yang mengajak Otou-san! Hebat, kan! Ah, itu dia! Otou-san! Sini!"

Mamoru menelan ludah saat melihat sosok Katsuya, ayah Shuuya, yang kini dihadapannya. _'Gouenji... Gimana, neeeeh? Ayahmu beneran kesiniiii! AAAAAAH!'_ "Umm... A-apa kabar, Gouenji-san..."

"Baik. Mana Shuuya?" kata Katsuya.

"Ah, nggg... Mungkin masih di aula. A-ah, Yuuka-chan, bagaimana kalau kamu main dulu di bazaar? Drama kami masih lama, kok, mulainya. Jam 11.40," kata Mamoru buru-buru mengalihkan topik.

"Ok! Ayo, Otou-san! Kita beli permen apel!" seru Yuuka sambil menarik tangan ayahnya.

"Endou-san, semoga sukses dramanya ya," kata Fuku-san sebelum pergi mengikuti Yuuka dan Katsuya.

"_A-arigatou_, Fuku-san... Ehehe."

_'Gouenji... Bagaimana, nih? Ada ayahmu...'_

* * *

><p>Kidou nampak berkeliling di bazaar. <em>'Keluarga Kagemori ya... Karena mereka profesional, pasti sekarang salah satu dari mereka sekarang telah berbaur dengan orang-orang ini...'<em> Mata Kidou mengamati tingkah laku orang disekitarnya. _'Sial, semua orang jadi terlihat mencurigakan...'_

"Kidou-kun!"

Cowok itu menoleh. Ternyata Natsumi yang masih dengan tampilan barunya, rambut dikuncir kuda. "Ada apa?"

"Ayah memang tidak memberitahukanku secara langsung... Tapi, aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan alasan Kagemori menuntut balas kepada kami..."

"Apa itu?"

"Itu..."

* * *

><p>Shuuya menghela nafas. "Fuuh... Untung masih sempat." Kini ia telah sampai pada lokasi yang cukup sepi yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah alias dekat lapangan tennis kalau versi <em>game<em>nya. Ia melirik ke sebuah mesin minuman yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Ah, sekalian saja aku belikan Endou minuman. Pasti haus karena dari tadi makan terus. Aku soda. Mmm... Kalau Endou, sih, mungkin sukanya jus ya..."

Klang! Klang!

"Maaf, permisi..." panggil seseorang.

Shuuya menoleh. Dibelakangnya ada seorang pria bertopi. Karena penampilannya saat ini, tentu Shuuya tak lupa untuk memakai suara cewek dalam berbicara. "Ah, iya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Dari sini toilet paling dekat dimana ya?"

"Umm... Dari sini toilet terdekat mungkin..." Shuuya berpikir. _'Mungkin toilet di gedung itu ya...'_ Ia menoleh ke si pria. "Kalau ingin ke..." Mata Shuuya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di saku pria itu. _'Botol itu... Aku pernah lihat di tempat obat-obatan yang ada di RS Inazuma saat membantu ayah... Itu... Chloroform! Obat bius!'_ Reflek Shuuya menjauh sambil matanya terus tertuju pada botol tadi.

Pria itu agak kaget. Lalu ia paham. "Ah, seperti yang kuduga. Akhirnya aku akan ketahuan juga. Huh, memang susah bila ada Keluarga Kidou dibalik Raimon."

_'Kidou? Raimon? Ada apa ini?'_ pikir Shuuya.

Senyum menghias wajah pria itu. "Nah, bagaimana kalau Nona langsung ikut kami saja? Nona pasti paham maksud kami kesini. Selama ini kami hanya pura-pura tidak tahu saja kalau Kidou sudah menyelidiki kami untuk melindungi Anda."

"!" Ketika tangan pria itu hendak memegang pundak Shuuya, dengan segera ia menghindar dan berlari menjauh. _'Ugh, kalau lagi nggak pakai gaun begini, pasti bisa lebih cepat!'_ umpat Shuuya saat melihat jarak antara dia dan pria tadi yang tidak semakin menjauh tapi malah semakin menyempit. Tak terasa si pria sudah dibelakangnya.

"Huh, maaf saja. Kami, Kagemori, sudah profesional..." bisik pria itu di telinga Shuuya. Tangannya telah menggenggam botol chloroform. "Kami memang suka perburuan mangsa, tapi maaf, sudah tak ada waktu untuk bermain."

"Heyaaaah!" Shuuya langsung mengangkat roknya tinggi dan menendang perut si pria dengan _power_ tendangan yang setara saat ia melancarkan Bakunetsu Storm.

**"Ugh!"** Seketika pria itu terjungkal.

_'Yak, berhasil,'_ batin Shuuya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya lalu belum sempat ia meronta, tanpa disadari kedua tangannya telah disatukan ke belakang. Ternyata dibelakangnya telah ada 2 orang bertopi yang lain. _'Cih, punya komplotan ya?'_

**"TIGER DRIVE!"**

Tangan yang meminting tangan Shuuya ke belakang langsung terlepas. Melihat kesempatan itu, Shuuya langsung berbalik dan menendang komplotan satunya. "Fuh," ucapnya saat pria satunya telah merintih di tanah. Tuan putri itu menoleh ke penolongnya. "Arigatou, Toramaru."

"Ah, tak masalah! Tapi, siapa mereka ini? Gouenji-san nggak apa-apa?" tanya junior kesayangan Shuuya itu.

Shuuya menggeleng. "Entahlah. Mmm... Mereka hanya mengungkit soal Kidou, Raimon... Lalu mereka bilang kalau dari keluarga... Kagemori?"

Toramaru kaget. _'Kagemori?'_ Ia langsung menyelidik sekitarnya. Matanya menelusuri seluruh sudut gedung di dekatnya. _'Tidak mungkin hanya ada 3 dari mereka... Pasti...'_ Toramaru langsung berjongkok. "Ayo, Gouenji-san!"

Shuuya kaget dan bingung melihat Toramaru yang berjongkok. "Eh? **Hah?**"

"Pasti sulit 'kan jalan apalagi lari pakai gaun panjang. Dari pada hak sepatunya rusak seperti punya Aki-san dulu, Gouenji-san kugendong saja. Lagipula Gouenji-san belum biasa, kan? Ayo, kita pergi dari sini," kata Toramaru.

Ragu, Shuuya akhirnya naik. Toramaru langsung berlari saat posisi Shuuya pada gendongannya telah nyaman. Melihat kecepatan lari Toramaru yang lebih lambat, Shuuya jadi khawatir. "Umm... Toramaru, nggak apa-apa? Aku 'kan berat. Kamu jalan saja, deh." Tapi, Toramaru tetap berlari. Ketika Shuuya akan bicara lagi, rasa sakit di kaki membuatnya mengaduh.

"Ah, kaki Gouenji-san lecet... Kita ke UKS saja untuk mengobatinya," ucap Toramaru. _'Pasti lebih aman disana. Kan, cukup dekat dengan keramaian.'_

* * *

><p>"Permisi..."<p>

"Ya, silakan masuk," jawab sosok pria berpakaian putih itu. "Wah, wah, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya ramah saat melihat Toramaru dan Shuuya masuk. Toramaru menerangkan keadaan Shuuya lalu dengan sigap dokter UKS itu meminta Shuuya duduk di atas dipan dan mengobati kakinya. "Nah, sebaiknya kamu istirahat sebentar disini," katanya kepada Shuuya. Dokter itu menatap Toramaru. "Ah, kamu bisa pergi, kok. Kamu panitia bazaar, kan? Tenang, saya nggak akan macam-macam, kok, sama pacarmu."

Wajah Toramaru langsung merah. "**Eh! Bukan pacarku, kok!** Ah, tapi, iya juga... Sekarang giliranku jaga..."

Shuuya menatap Toramaru. "Kamu pergi saja. Aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Oya, kalau ketemu Endou atau lainnya, bilang aku di UKS ya." Toramaru mengangguk. Setelah minta maaf dan berterimakasih ke dokter, Toramaru melesat keluar. Shuuya meluruskan kakinya di atas dipan. Terasa pegal sekali. Si dokter tersenyum. "Tidak terbiasa pakai hak?" tanyanya.

"Ah, umm... Begitulah," jawab Shuuya. _'Jangankan terbiasa. Ini pertama kalinya seumur hidupku. Bahkan sekali seumur hidup!'_ Dokter itu menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat yang baru ia buat kepada Shuuya. "_Arigatou_." Shuuya meminum teh tersebut sambil mengamati si dokter. _'Hmm, jadi ini dokter UKS baru yang katanya populer di kalangan cewek? Memang keren, sih, walau pakai kacamata... Auranya mirip Fubuki...'_ Setelah habis, si dokter langsung mengambil gelas kosong itu. Ketika itu mata Shuuya terasa berat. "Uuh, ngantuk banget."

"Eh? Kamu pasti tegang karena akan tampil... Istirahat dulu saja. Nanti akan kubangunkan kalau temanmu datang," kata dokter. Sebelum Shuuya mengangguk, kepalanya telah jatuh ke bantal. Matanya terpejam. Si dokter menghampirinya. "Selamat tidur... Nona..."

* * *

><p><strong> GREEEEK!<strong>

"Permisi..."

"Gouenji-kun kakinya nggak apa-apa?"

"Gouenji! Gouenji! Gaw-**LHO?**" Mamoru, Fubuki, dan Kazemaru bengong melihat UKS yang kosong itu. Ditatapnya Toramaru. "Toramaru, katanya Gouenji disini, kan?" tanya Mamoru.

"Hmm... Tidak ada siapa-siapa..." ucap Fubuki.

Kazemaru menggaruk kepala. "Apa dia sudah merasa enakan lalu pergi?"

Mata Toramaru terbelalak. Ia langsung menghampiri tempat sampah di UKS dan mengambil gelas plastik yang ada disana. Di dekatkan hidungnya ke gelas itu. Wajahnya berubah shock. Ia langsung berdiri kembali dan menghampiri _senpai-senpai_nya. "Endou-san! Kazemaru-san! Kidou-san dan Natsumi-san sekarang dimana?"

"Eh... Umm, mungkin di ruang kepala sekolah..." jawab Kazemaru.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Mamoru.

"Gouenji-san... **MUNGKIN SEKARANG GOUENJI-SAN SUDAH DICULIK!**"

**"HAAAH?"**

* * *

><p><strong>= TO BE CONTINUE =<strong>

* * *

><p>Ehehe, maaf karena chapter ini panjang dan kelewat OOC...<p>

Silakan yang mau me_review_ dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah me_review chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya~


End file.
